


Nothing Can Keep Me From Loving You

by morethanwords



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who knows.." Blaine smiled softly, "if nothing else, we could both end up making a new friend out of this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

When Kurt's dad had insisted on some all round tutoring for him, Kurt had been furious. Okay.. he could see his dad's point.. he'd been saddled with glandular fever for the first few weeks of the school year and had missed quite a lot of schooling... but Kurt thought he was perfectly capable of catching up the work by himself.

"No Kurt... You've been ill.. And this is an important school year for you." His dad had been firm. "I've already contacted the school." 

Kurt had had a mini tantrum and stormed off to his room, but to no avail.. He was having a tutor.

Of course, when Kurt got to learn who his tutor was going to be, he soon changed his mind. The enigmatic, gorgeous Blaine Anderson.. two school years above him and more stunning than words could describe. Rumour had it that he also had a beautiful girlfriend who went to the all girls private school nearby, but Kurt didn't care.. A boy could dream..

*****

Blaine had approached him at lunch the next day... Had actually shaken his hand when he'd introduced himself (for real!).. And Kurt had blushed his way through the conversion, while Rachel and Mercedes had flailed in the background.

"Thank you for allowing me to tutor you, Kurt," Blaine had said, his voice soft and warm as he smiled at Kurt. "Are you free after school tomorrow? Only I thought we could go and grab a coffee at the Lima Bean... work out a plan of action and maybe get to know each other a bit." Blaine had then winked at him, so subtly that Kurt wondered if he'd dreamt it.

"Sure," Kurt had virtually squeaked. "Tomorrow would be great."

"Excellent. I'll meet you at your locker after school tomorrow." Mr Smooth smiled. "I've seen you at your locker.. So I know where it is.."

"Kurt!" Rachel and Mercedes had squealed together after Blaine had given Kurt a small wave and disappeared off.

Kurt tried to glare at them, but he couldn't help a smile appearing on his lips.

"He's even more gorgeous close up," Rachel sighed, a dreamy look on her face.

Kurt had to agree.

"I can't believe he actually thanked you for letting him tutor you," Mercedes had giggled incredulously.. "and he knows where your locker is.. Which means he's actually noticed you before now.. oh Kurt.."

Kurt could hardly believe any of it either. "Such a hardship that I've got to have coffee with him tomorrow," he'd smirked, before trying to carry on eating his lunch, ignoring the fluttery butterflies in his tummy.

*****

Last time Kurt had spoken with Blaine, he'd been in shock.. Caught on the back foot by the element of surprise... pretty much rendering him a blushing, stuttering idiot. 

Today he was determined to try and come across a little more put together. He may be about to be tutored by one of the hottest guys in the school who he happened to have a major crush on, but he was sure Blaine would soon change his mind about tutoring him if all he could do was blush and stammer.

Kurt was put to the test as soon he made his way to his locker at the end of school... only to find Blaine Anderson already leaning up against it, a sexy smile on his face as he watched Kurt coming towards him. He had three shaky attempts at his locker combination before he got it open.. and if Blaine noticed, he was obviously too polite to say, chattering on as if nothing had happened.

"I hope you don't mind me asking..," Kurt began as they sat opposite each other a little later, steaming coffees in hand, "but did you actually volunteer for this tutoring thing? Or... I don't know.. did somebody kind of make you do it? Because I can't see why you'd want to... You don't even know me.."

Blaine chuckled quietly, glancing down at his hands before giving Kurt his full attention. "I must admit it was Miss Pilsbury who first suggested it. I'm hoping to go to NYU for college next year... and she thought it might be a good thing to have on my college application. Teaching is something I'm considering if my other career options don't work out.."

"Oh." Kurt had thought as much, but he couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed. He was out for coffee with a gorgeous guy... and it almost felt like a date.. Of course there would be a reason why Blaine was tutoring him.

"I was thinking maybe Mondays and Thursdays for our sessions. Does that fit in with you?" Blaine carried on.. Kurt dying a little on the inside.

Kurt shrugged, wondering if he could somehow get out of this tutoring after all… he didn't want to be an obligation for anyone. 

Blaine looked at him.. really looked at him… reading him… sighing softly. "Come on Kurt." Blaine reached across and briefly touched Kurt's arm. "Just because it's going to look good on my resume, doesn't mean I don't want to be doing it. When I found out it was you... I jumped at the chance. I know I don't know you.. but I've seen you... and I'd like to get to know you. You strike me as being the most interesting kid in McKinley by a mile.. Why would I turn down a chance like that?"

"I… um.." Kurt said eloquently, his face fire engine red.

"Who knows.." Blaine smiled softly, "if nothing else, we could both end up making a new friend out of this."

"I guess.." Kurt tried to smile back at him. To be honest he couldn't ever imagine saying 'no' to Blaine Anderson, particularly after everything Blaine had just told him. "Mondays and Thursdays are fine... and I honestly do appreciate you giving up your time..."

After that things got a bit easier and they chatted about everything and anything... and amazingly they did actually have quite a lot in common. 

Blaine admitted to him that he'd first noticed Kurt when Kurt had sneaked into the back of the auditorium when Glee club were rehearsing there one day. That made Kurt blush all over again... remembering how eager he'd been to watch Blaine on lead vocals.

Kurt couldn't believe it when he looked at the time and realised they'd been sitting talking for over two hours.

"I really need to get going," Kurt said reluctantly.

"Well.. Until tomorrow..." Blaine said with a flourish. "When we'll get down to business." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Not that you need my help I'm sure.. but we'll have fun. Thought we could come here to do it.... we have enough of school as it is.. and it'll make it seem less like work."

Kurt found himself giggling as he nodded his assent. At least he could pretend he was on a date with Blaine if they were at the coffee shop.. even if it was only in his head. 

"Right," said Blaine, "it's a date!" 

Not helping....

*****

After several weeks Kurt had more or less caught up with his school work thanks to his 'non-date' coffee shop/ tutoring sessions with Blaine.. And had earned himself numerous rides in Blaine's car, including lifts home after tutoring.. and lots of getting to know Blaine in amongst all the school stuff. More importantly, it had earnt him an invitation to go to the movies with Blaine this Saturday evening (as friends of course).. and Kurt was currently flailing in his bedroom, trying to decide what to wear.

"You don't see your girlfriend on Saturday evenings?" Kurt dared to ask as they queued for their movie tickets.

Blaine raised his eyebrows slightly, shaking his head with a smirk.. not unkindly. "Nope... Haven't got a girlfriend."

"Oh? So the rumours aren't true then?" Kurt blushed.

"Well, not that particular rumour... obviously .." Blaine leaned in towards Kurt. Close enough that Kurt could feel Blaine's hot breath on his ear. "Never even had a girlfriend."

"Really?" Kurt felt a shiver run down his spine.. Almost knowing what was coming next but not believing it until he heard the words. 

"Why would I want one?" Blaine whispered even closer to Kurt than before, "..why would I want one when I'm gay."

"Good point." Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat, his mouth suddenly dry. "Why would you? Rumours.. pfft who believes rumours?" Kurt stared down at his shoes.. An excuse to have time to gather himself together... allowing himself just a small smile as he did so.

******

Lunchtimes became truly painful as Rachel and Mercedes constantly barraged him with questions about him and Blaine.

"But Kurt, there must be something you're not telling us. I mean, how is it you're still going on coffee dates with him when you finished your tutoring weeks ago?"

"That's four times you've been to the movies with Blaine.. on a Saturday night of all nights... and apparently nobody has ever seen him with his girlfriend. Oh Kurt, I'm sure he has a thing for you.. Have you seen the way he looks at you sometimes?"

Kurt was keeping the "Blaine likes boys" all to himself at the moment.. He needed a quiet life while he had it... and he could pretty much plot out in his dreams how he might like things to pan out between him and Blaine, without his girlfriends adding fuel to the fire.

Sometimes though, lunchtimes were truly wonderful when Blaine came over and joined them... squeezing his compact, tiny body in next to Kurt, no matter how crowded the table.. Often leaving Kurt feeling deliciously hot and bothered all through afternoon lessons.

******

Suddenly two things happened in one day.

Firstly, Blaine saw Kurt staring at him.. really staring. Kurt knew he'd been more obvious than he'd cared to be, his mouth slightly open as he daydreamed gorgeous thoughts about the boy in question, while he watched him in profile as he chatted to Tina and Mike from glee club, standing outside the choir room. 

Kurt was just marvelling at the smooth sexy sound of Blaine's voice.. wondering how the simple sound of Blaine's voice could make his whole body thrum.. when, as if Blaine could feel he was being watched, he turned and looked straight at Kurt.. giving him a soft knowing smile. But Kurt knew he'd been caught.. and he wished a hole in the floor would appear and swallow him up, as he stood rooted to the spot.

Kurt looked down at his shoes.. his face red… feeling really annoyed with himself for being so foolish.

He rushed straight home after school, just wanting to die of embarrassment.. only for Burt to suddenly insist, completely out of the blue, that Kurt invite Blaine round for Friday night dinner. 

Unfortunately, despite Kurt's best efforts, Burt was in one of his 'I won't take no for an answer' moods.

"Blaine really doesn't need to come for dinner, dad," he had virtually pleaded.

"Kurt," Burt said firmly. "I'd like to thank the boy who gave up his free time to help you out. Not many people would have done that." He knew it was pointless arguing.

"And you do seem to be spending a lot of time with Blaine lately. What sort of parent would I be if I didn't take an interest with who my son is galavanting around with, huh?"

"Galavanting?" Kurt sighed. "It's only coffee and a few movies dad."

"It doesn't matter, I'd still like to meet him."

"Okay.. I'll ask him."

"Make sure you do.. and I'll tell Carol to expect an extra guest for dinner."

*****

Of course Blaine was delighted to come for dinner. For once Kurt wished Blaine wasn't so damn amenable about everything. His dad had already taken to using Friday night dinners to 'grill' him about anything and everything.. and with Blaine there it could be a hundred times worse.

Blaine had Burt liking him in a matter of minutes of them sitting at the dinner table. There really was nothing to dislike about Blaine.. sometimes Kurt wished there was.. just so he could shake his stupid crush. There were times he had to pinch himself with how someone as utterly gorgeous as Blaine Anderson even wanted to give him the time of day.

Blaine even managed to convince Burt to let Kurt go to a party with him the following evening. He had mentioned it to Kurt in passing, a few days ago, but that's as far as it got. "It's all above board, Mr Hummel. One of my friends who goes to Dalton Academy is having a birthday party at his home. His parents are organising it."

"Hmm. Dalton academy.. respectable school. As long as Kurt's home by curfew… I suppose that'll be okay."

"Definitely. I'll see to it." And suddenly Kurt was going to a party.

Kurt couldn't help sounding a little sour. "Is there anyone you can't bend round your little finger?" he asked as they were saying goodbye at the front door later.

Blaine came in close. "I got you permission to go, didn't I? Unless you don't want to," he whispered in Kurt's ear.

Blaine's warm breath against his ear, made him shiver. "I guess I'll go as you've gone to all that trouble," he managed to say, unable to stop his voice sounding a little shaky.

******

Kurt was beginning to think parties just weren't his thing. It had started off fine.. until Blaine had headed off to get them both a drink. Twenty minutes later Kurt was still waiting, alone, slumped up against the wall with his arms folded, feeling slightly aggravated. He could see Blaine caught up talking with a guy Blaine had referred to as 'my good friend, Wes'.. And possibly Wes' girlfriend, Kurt wasn't sure... and maybe he should have gone and joined them.. but Blaine had invited him, so shouldn't Blaine be looking after him?

To be fair, Blaine did look a little guilty when he returned to Kurt, sodas in hand. If Kurt hadn't happened to be absolutely seething by this point, he'd have probably forgiven him.

"Sorry about that," Blaine said sheepishly, already sensing how prickly Kurt was feeling... offering the drink out to him... a peace offering (he hoped).

"I'm thinking I might go home." Kurt pressed his lips together tightly. He knew social occasions weren't his thing... even though he wished he weren't so awkward in these situations.. but it was at times like these, when he was a little nervous, that he just couldn't help the words that came out of his mouth. "If I'm going to be on my own, I might as well be at home. It's alright for you.. you know everyone here..."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, noticing how red Kurt's face was, and smirked. "Are you annoyed with me Kurt?" he asked softly, putting the drinks on the table and putting both hands against the wall, bracketing Kurt's head... leaning in close as he spoke.

Kurt shrugged, unable to feel as annoyed as he wanted to.. with Blaine's lips close to his.. close enough to kiss.. if he so desired.. Not that he'd ever be brave enough..

After a palpable silence, Kurt sighed. "Sorry... I just.. I know all your friends are here.. I'm just socially awkward.. ignore me.. I'll just go.." Even as he spoke he desperately wanted Blaine to ask him to stay .. make him stay, beg him to stay, even. Maybe if he just stopped with the bitchy behaviour.. 

Blaine didn't look put off though, instead looking Kurt right in the eye. "If you're trying to scare me off, Kurt Hummel, it's not gonna work. If you want to go home.. that's fine - I'll take you, but there's going to be karaoke soon.. and I was hoping you might sing with me."

Kurt took a shaky breath, wondering yet again how he got lucky enough to count Blaine as a friend. "I'll stay.. I'd like to stay."

"Good." Blaine picked up the sodas again, offering one to Kurt. "Drink up, I've already told Wes to put our names on the list."

*****

 

"I'm going to have to insist you join Glee club.." Blaine panted, breathless with the euphoria of the duet they'd just sung together. "And I won't take no for an answer.'

Kurt smiled broadly. He loved it when he surprised people with how well he could sing. Loved seeing the shock on their faces when they didn't expect his voice. There'd been a few loud cheers as Kurt had hit some of the high notes in their duet.. and the way Blaine was looking at him with nothing short of admiration was something he could get used to.

"I'm serious, Kurt. A voice like yours shouldn't be hidden away." At that moment, another of Blaine's friends, Nick, appeared by their side.. offering them a cup of punch each.

"Congrats guys," he smiled. "The Warblers are going to be in serious trouble if that's an example of how good New Directions are these days.."

"The Warblers are Dalton Academy's glee club," Blaine explained, seeing the confused look on Kurt's face. "And they're really good.. One of our main competitors in fact.."

"Oh." Kurt screwed up his face as he took a sip of his drink.

"That's alcoholic by the way.. You're allowed one drink after your karaoke performance.. that's the rules. No more than one though." Blaine looked at Kurt who was trying to decide whether to have another taste of his punch.

"What the hell's in this stuff anyway?" Kurt asked, relieved he wasn't going to be allowed more than one cup of this weird drink.

"Secret recipe.. maybe it's as well you don't like it too much.. If I take you home drunk, your father won't let me take you out again."

Kurt snorted loudly in the middle of trying to take his next taste of drink. "Don't want you to sully your reputation, Mr Anderson..."

"Don't knock it, Kurt." Your dad seems to trust me at the moment."

"He trusts me too... most of the time at least. You're lucky, he just trusts you to look after me.. not to lead me astray... but maybe he doesn't really know you," Kurt teased.

"True.." Blaine smirked, "in fact I may have to hold you hostage until you agree to join 'New Directions'. Now I've heard you sing.. you were just amazing.. and you can't deny how good our voices sounded together."

Kurt blushed. He knew he could sing, but he never dreamt he'd have Blaine Anderson gushing over his singing. "I don't know.." Kurt hesitated, "performance.. that's big.. and not everyone likes my voice.." 

"Anyone who says that, doesn't know what they're talking about." Blaine reached forward, lightly brushing Kurt's cheek for a brief moment, grabbing his attention. "Your voice is to be celebrated, not hidden away.... and.." he gave a sly grin, "have I mentioned that we're through to Nationals.. which are being held in New York."

"New York!" Kurt became very interested in what Blaine was saying all of a sudden. "Oh.. That's where I want to go to college."

Blaine gave a small sigh of satisfaction. "I thought that might do the trick... you seem like a New York kind of guy."

"Oh! Really? Why do you think that?" Kurt was biding his time here in Lima... and he knew that once he was in college he would truly be able to be himself. No judgement from small minded people like he had here... people who thought being gay was a 'lifestyle choice'. Maybe Blaine felt the same way as he did.

"Oh I don't know," Blaine smiled, "you just seem like you're waiting for your chance to shine. Not something Lima is ready for, I fear." Blaine gave Kurt's outfit an appraising look as he spoke; skin tight jeans tucked into knee high boots with a brocade patterned vest on top… worn over a crisp white button down. Most guys in Lima only owned plaid shirts and baggy t-shirts. "I mean, even your clothes.. You dress with an individual style that just can't be taught. It's part of who you are."

A few sips of alcohol apparently made Kurt brave. "I like the way you dress too," he admitted to Blaine. "It suits you."

"I do have a certain addiction.. to certain types of clothing.." Blaine laughed, tweaking the bow tie around his neck. "I'm glad you approve."

*****

Before Kurt knew it he now had glee club two nights a week.. as well as his after school coffee 'dates' with Blaine.. and on top of that there was just hanging out at the weekend, often at each other's houses.. or shopping trips.. and Kurt couldn't imagine how dull his life must have been before Blaine Anderson became his friend.

A friend who he was falling in love with a little more each day, no matter how much he tried to deny it. And... Kurt blushed just thinking about it.. someone who he often did naughty, sexy things with in his dreams causing him to wake up hard and aching in the middle of the night. Often jerking himself off to completion before he was awake enough to realise what he was doing.

It was at one of his regular sleepovers with Rachel and Mercedes that the topic of Blaine came up again. "So does Blaine know how you feel about him?" Mercedes nudged Kurt gently, bored with the movie they were watching. "I've seen the way you look at him."

Kurt thought about denying it for a moment. He sighed. "I'm hardly going to tell him... I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same way about me."

Rachel perked up on hearing the conversation. "I had to take the initiative with Finn," she began. "I mean, as soon as we all joined Glee club, I knew we had a special connection... But he'd never have made the first move." She smiled wistfully.

Kurt had persuaded Rachel and Mercedes to join glee when he did, and now it seemed Rachel was unable to have a conversation without mentioning Finn's name at least a hundred times. "I like having him as a friend," Kurt admitted, "and I'd rather just have that than freak him out by admitting I'd like us to be something more.."

"Maybe he's waiting for you to make the first move," Mercedes said softly. "You're both so cute with each other when you're together.. and those rumours about a girlfriend are probably just that.. rumours."

Kurt shook his head. "He doesn't have a girlfriend.." He wasn't about to tell his friends that Blaine probably never would have a girlfriend.. that was for Blaine to tell, plus he really couldn't face how their excitement would be off the scale if they knew. and just because Blaine preferred boys didn't mean he necessarily thought of Kurt that way... 

"Kurt!" Rachel said excitedly, bouncing as she clapped her hands together, "I'm sure he likes you.. My gaydar's not often out. I do have two gay dads after all. You don't have anything to lose.. you two are perfect together... just like Finn and I."

Kurt was beginning to feel slightly irritated with the way Rachel was going on at him, he just wasn't in the mood. "How about you Mercedes?" Kurt asked, turning to his other friend, desperate to change the subject. "You and Sam seem to be getting very friendly these days."

Mercedes chuckled shyly. "Yes we are.. but you're not using that as an excuse to wriggle out of this conversation."

Damn. Kurt had a feeling this was going to be a long night. He couldn't even leave, as the sleepover was at his own house.

"I'll kill you both if you dare say anything.. " Kurt said rolling his eyes without any real venom behind his words. "Let's get back to this movie before my dad comes down and tells us it's time to go to sleep."

 

*****

 

Their table was especially crowded one lunchtime when Blaine came over to join them. "Is there room for a little one to squeeze in next to you?" Blaine asked, bending down to speak quietly, close to Kurt's ear, one hand resting on his shoulder.

Kurt couldn't help the small squeak that escaped him at Blaine's touch, blushing, "Yeah, sure." He shuffled along a little to let Blaine sit on the end of the bench.. Their thighs pressed close together...

"Blaine.." Rachel announced loudly, getting Blaine's attention from the other end of the table. "I'm having a small get together at my house on Saturday evening if you'd like to come."

"Are you?" Kurt asked, surprised, wondering what the hell Rachel was up to. It definitely wasn't something he'd heard about. "Since when?"

"Finn and I have just decided it," Rachel smiled, a sly look on her face that Kurt didn't quite trust. "I'm inviting all of glee club. Finn and I will be celebrating our one month anniversary and wanted everyone to celebrate with us." 

Kurt groaned, "Of course you are.. Everyone celebrates one month anniversaries I'm sure." He couldn't help thinking that Finn didn't look quite so enthusiastic about the idea as Rachel did.

"Is there something I should know?" Blaine whispered to Kurt. "You will be going won't you?"

"If I get invited.." Kurt said dryly. 

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's remark. "I'd love to come Rachel.. and Finn," Blaine called down the table, "as long as my friend Kurt is coming.." He threw his arm over Kurt's shoulder as he spoke.

 

"Oh Blaine, I'm sure Kurt will come " came Santana's voice. She'd taken to sitting with them regularly now they were all glee club members. "In fact I'm sure he'll come for you as many times as you want him to.. he'll be putty in your hands.. or hand... I'm sure he'll be begging so prettily."

"Thank you Santana," Kurt snapped, his face reddening... fully intending to lay into her.. until Blaine threaded his fingers softly through the back of his hair, wiping his mind clear of anything he'd been going to say. He realised with some embarrassment that even though that was one of Santana's crude jokes, she was probably kind of right. Wasn't that the kind of dream he often woke up to in the middle of the night to, painfully hard and sweating profusely.

Kurt looked up at Santana guiltily... to find her already watching him. A smirk on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel's get together proved to be one big glee club sleepover. They'd all had a turn on Rachel's stage.. singing broadway karaoke and there'd been lots of silliness due to the small amount of alcohol Puck had managed to smuggle in. Thankfully there hadn't been enough for anyone to get actually drunk. Even Kurt had allowed himself a drink as he didn't have to drive home… but now, when they'd all changed into comfortable sleep clothes ready to settle down to a movie… Kurt wanted to do nothing but go to sleep. Unfortunately that was the effect alcohol had on him. He'd never be the life and soul of anyone's party.

While everyone else tried to agree on a movie everyone would like, Kurt bagged himself the large bean bag, desperate to close his eyes. He distantly heard a movie starting up in the background as his friends' voices settled down to quiet whispering... and then as the lights were turned off and everyone basked in the blue glow of the television, Kurt gave in to his need for sleep.

He woke slightly when Blaine came over, humming softly as Blaine started to brush back Kurt's hair with his fingers. "You look adorable," Blaine smiled, brushing Kurt's hair off his forehead in a continuous motion. 

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, wondering if this were real.. or whether he was dreaming. Had nobody told Blaine that Kurt loved it when he kept running his fingers through Kurt's hair like that?

"Fancy some company?" Blaine whispered back at him. 

"Mmmm." Kurt tried to nod his head in his sleepy state… although he wasn't sure if the noise that escaped him was because he loved Blaine's fingers combing through his hair… or because he wanted cuddles with Blaine. Blaine seemed to get the message though because the next minute Kurt was tucked up on the bean bag… wrapped up tightly in Blaine's arms… a soft warm blanket covering the both of them. He drifted back off to sleep, curled up with his head on Blaine's chest… Blaine rubbing comforting circles on his back.

Kurt woke several hours later still wrapped in Blaine's arms… and he watched as the boy slept peacefully… his lips close enough to touch.. to kiss, if he dared. All of sudden, somebody else in the room got up to go to the bathroom.. and the moment was gone. The small disturbance woke a couple of people who began whispering to each other… and Blaine's eyes opened blearily as he woke too. He smiled brightly when realisation set in as to where he was, spotting Kurt laying right there with him, never knowing how close Kurt had been to pressing his lips against Blaine's.

********

It was a certainty that Blaine would get a solo for the upcoming nationals, and no one was disputing the fact, but as to who was going to take the lead in the other two numbers seemed to be causing a lot of conflict, both in and outside of glee club. Of course the final decision would be down to Mr Schue, but there were plenty of people who were pretty vocal on the matter.

The whole topic had turned Rachel into a complete diva and she was driving Kurt mad on a daily basis. "I've been told my voice would be perfect for Broadway," Rachel preened, "and we need someone with stage presence.."

"Rachel.." Mercedes huffed, "Nobody is saying you haven't got a good voice.. it's just that you're not the only one who's good enough to have a solo." It was true. Mercedes, herself, had proved to have a really good soulful voice.. and given the right song she could be in there with the solo contenders. Kurt hadn't really thought about it before, but Mercedes had spent years singing at her church and was used to singing in front of an audience. Talent wise she stood as good a chance as Rachel.

Santana, undeniably herself a great singer, waded in to the heated debate. She wasn't the type to boast about her own abilities as some of the others were, instead offering cutting remarks and insults to anyone who raised their head above the parapet. "We'll be having to offer the whole audience earplugs if you get a solo.. " she offered scathingly to Rachel, "….who'd want to listen to that screeching?"

Kurt sighed in despair. Luckily he wasn't brave enough to want a solo this time round, so he wasn't quite so invested as some of the others… but glee club had so far been fun until now... however the whole solo issue was starting make it unbearable. If it hadn't been for the fact they were going to New York, he may have given up on the whole idea… and well, Blaine made it all worth it too.. more than Kurt even dared to admit to himself.

"I think maybe group numbers may be the best idea," Blaine piped up, "to keep it fairer." His comment was met with glares and a whole barrage of angry retorts. Kurt looked on sympathetically and without thinking, put a comforting hand on Blaine's knee. He only realised what he'd done when Blaine's hand gently covered his own, softly squeezing their joint fingers together. Kurt dared a chance to glance down at their hands, at the sight of their fingers intertwined. He felt Santana's gaze rather then saw it, but even that couldn't make him pull his hand away.

Santana didn't waste much time in taking the seat next to him once glee club had got started. Blaine was off practising harmonies with Sam and Mike.. and the rest of them were still arguing.. currently about song choices. "You offered up that gorgeous ass to Mr Sexy McHobbit yet?" she asked… a little louder than necessary.

Kurt frowned. "Shut up Santana.. ," he hissed. 

"Well.. have you?" She ran one perfectly manicured finger down his chest. "Because if you haven't.. why not?"

"We're just friends, Santana.. so let it alone." Kurt squirmed in his seat, uncomfortable with Santana's close scrutiny.

She scoffed loudly.. loud enough that even Rachel stopped giving Mr Schue her well rehearsed lecture on the merits of doing Broadway standards for nationals. Perhaps Santana had done Mr Schue a favour. 

"Yeah.. " Santana smirked, "friends who link their pretty little fingers together in glee club.. and that's just what you to get up to in public."

"Look," Kurt sighed, "I seriously don't even think he likes me like that."

"Open your eyes, Hummel," she said a little kinder. "Of course he likes you… but have you not noticed what a perfect gentleman he is? I'm pretty sure he's waiting for you to make the first move." With that parting shot of wisdom Santana returned to her seat next to Brittany.. making sure Kurt saw her holding hands with her once she'd sat down.

******

Once Mike, Sam and Blaine came back to join everyone, Mr Schue clapped his hands to draw everyone to order. "You okay?" Blaine whispered, leaning in towards Kurt. "You're looking a little flushed."

"I'm fine," Kurt whispered back, glancing at Blaine… happy to brush over the reason why his face was still feeling hot.

"Right everyone.." Mr Schue said loudly, showing a bit of authority for once. "The next few lesson, we're going to hold auditions for nationals. I'd like you to email me your song choices before the next session, and we'll take it from there. I think we're all agreed that Blaine is going to take the first number.. but after that, the other two numbers are open to anyone who can come up with an amazing audition.

Blaine stuck his hand up in the air, bouncing slightly in his seat. Kurt still reeling from his conversation with Santana, barely registered what was happening. "Yes Blaine?" Mr Schue asked.

"While I really love doing solos, I was wondering if I could make a proposal?" Blaine began, not waiting for an answer. "I would like to suggest that Kurt and I do a duet instead."

Everyone started murmuring quietly as Mr Schue was silent for a moment. "Okay Blaine, we can consider it, I suppose. You and Kurt audition with everyone else.. and we can decide once we've heard all our options."

"Thank you very much," Blaine grinned… turning his bright smile to look at Kurt.

Kurt, for his part, was pretty sure his jaw had hit the floor.

*******

Kurt sat looking at Blaine, across their regular Lima Bean table. He'd had to have an extra shot of coffee in his mocha today.. it had been that sort of day. He sighed with happiness as the first sip hit his throat. He had a feeling he was going to need it. 

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, a little curious, "Why did you want to give up your solo to sing a duet with me?"

Blaine took a drink of his coffee before speaking. "Kurt.. whenever I hear you sing.. you move me.. and to be honest, this duet would just give me an excuse to spend more time with you… and we both love singing together, so it seemed the perfect idea."

"Oh." Kurt said in surprise. "I like spending time with you too, but you don't have to give up your solo for me."

Blaine leaned in, smiling. "You know how good we sound together? And… well... I've found us the perfect song for our number."

"Oh really? Do Tell." 

"It's 'Candles' by 'Hey Monday'" Blaine told him excitedly.

Kurt raised his eyebrows at the song choice. "I'm impressed! You're usually so top forty."

Blaine chuckled, unable to deny it. "Well, I just… wanted something a little more emotional."

"Sounds like we need to blow everyone away with our audition then." Kurt loved Blaine's song choice.. and while he was still nervous of singing in front of an audience, singing with Blaine was a dream come true… if he could overcome his nerves.

"We should practice.. soon." Blaine pulled up the calendar on his phone. "Maybe this weekend?"

"My bedroom's in the basement… and it has great acoustics." Kurt could have slapped himself around the head. Despite everything, here he was inviting the boy he had a major crush on, to his home, to spend time in his bedroom.

"Your bedroom it is then," Blaine said with a wink.

*******

"So what did you think,?" Blaine asked brightly, obviously keen to hear Kurt's opinion.

"Huh?" Was the best he could come up with.

Blaine had come over, early for a Saturday morning, immediately hooking up his iPod to Kurt's speakers so they could listen to 'Candles' together, before deciding how they were going to sing it. As soon as Blaine had kicked off his shoes and flopped down on Kurt's bed, Kurt's brain had kind of short circuited at the truly beautiful sight laid out in front of him… casual and relaxed… and so, so sexy…. and he somehow was now going to have explain to Blaine why he hadn't heard a single word of the song. Of course he knew the song.. but he'd never listened to it carefully enough to work out how they could sing it together… and Blaine knew how opinionated he was on such matters. He lowered himself stiffly onto his desk chair, slowly turning the chair to face Blaine.

Blaine, however, was completely unfazed by Kurt's lack of response, already singing quietly.. "blow the candles out.." The sight was so endearing that Kurt just wanted to reach out.. and touch him… tell him.

"Um.. I ..um.." Kurt stuttered. "Coffee.. I'm going to make some coffee." …getting up and fleeing the room.

*******

Kurt watched the coffee running through the machine. Part of him wanted to just come out with it and tell Blaine he was so in love with him, he barely knew if he was coming or going… but Blaine was just so cool.. and smooth.. and absolutely gorgeous.. and was almost eighteen years old… and basically why would he be interested in barely sixteen year old Kurt Hummel. If he wasn't careful he was just going to end up making a fool of himself. He took a shaky breath as he heard Blaine coming up the stairs and into the kitchen.

One glance reminded Kurt that 'weekend Blaine' was just so gorgeous… a little less put together than he was at school, his hair curling softly round his face, almost begging for Kurt to thread his fingers into the curls.... Kurt was in serious trouble.

Blaine came and stood right next to him. "Can I do anything to help?" he asked.

"Yeah.. um.. you can put some cookies on a plate." Kurt needed some distance to even function. If Blaine was going to stand this close, Kurt probably wouldn't even remember how to pour the coffee.

They sat with their coffees, facing each other across the kitchen table. Kurt couldn't cope with any more touching at this moment in time… and he gasped softly as Blaine's leg accidentally bumped his under the table. "I've just got so much school work to do at the moment. I'm not sure I'm going to be able to carry on going to go to glee club. You should just do your solo as originally planned," he blurted… shocking even himself. Had he really just said that? He was usually so in control of everything… except where Blaine was concerned.

Blaine's head shot up to look over at Kurt. He took a mouthful of his coffee before speaking.. and Kurt felt excruciatingly uncomfortable under the scrutiny. "I'd sympathise…" Blaine said carefully, "if I thought that were true. Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Blaine was just always so kind, that was one of the things Kurt loved about him… but today, he couldn't stand it. He shook his head. "I just don't think I should waste my time on it."

"I thought you enjoyed it? Has something happened?… only I know you, Kurt, and I'm pretty sure you can do your school work with one arm tied behind your back." Blaine reached out to touch Kurt's hand, but Kurt snatched his hand away when he saw what was happening.

"Just don't." he warned, "I… I can't…."

Blaine smiled reassuringly in that way that made Kurt think he could read his mind. "Can I tell you something?"

Kurt nodded.

"I know we already talked about the first time I ever saw you," Blaine began, "… but there was this other time."

Kurt looked at him cautiously, still not speaking.

"Sue Sylvester was doing her usual. Trying to humiliate you in the corridor.. saying your boots were army boots and not permitted in school, or something ridiculous like that." Blaine swallowed, eyes on Kurt. "But you stood up to her. Told her she wasn't going to stop you pulling the perfect outfit together… told her if she had any problems with your boots, she should put it in writing and stop picking on you and calling you out in front of the whole school." Blaine chuckled. "You were angry… and amazing.. and pretty scary… and I knew there and then, I really wanted to get to know you."

Kurt offered a small smile. "I remember that.." he said quietly.

"So you see.. you're not going to frighten me away... I love that side of you.. and every other side of you too." Kurt, his face flushed, was near to tears. "Please, Kurt… please know that you can tell me anything." Kurt briefly wondered if declarations of love were included in the 'you can tell me anything' category.

Kurt sighed. "How are you even real?" he said quietly, in disbelief. "I've managed to make this whole thing weird… and I'm sorry. Can we just start over?"

Blaine's smile brightened. "Definitely. You won't regret it.. and don't forget New York. Even if you don't sing the duet with me… you don't want to miss New York."

"Okay," Kurt conceded easily.. he wanted New York with a passion. He took their cups over to the sink, picking up the plate of cookies to take the rest down to his bedroom. "Let's practice."


	3. Chapter 3

"We were talking to Mr Schue today about the hotel room arrangements for nationals," Finn managed to say, remarkably… considering his mouth was full of food. Normally Kurt would have chastised him for the disgusting habit.. but Friday night dinner with both their parents wasn't the time… so he just screwed up his nose in distaste to show his disapproval…. although Finn's statement had definitely peaked his interest.

"Finn.. dear" Carole began, "try and finish the food in your mouth before you decide to speak." Sometimes Kurt really adored Carole… they were often on the same page on matters such as this. 

"Sorry," he mumbled as he hurriedly tried to finish what was in his mouth, before looking across at Kurt. "You, me Puck and Blaine are all sharing one room… I mean there are only two beds in each room… but they're massive.. and Puck and I have been bros forever.. and I thought you and Blaine were friends so.. that'll work out…" Finn immediately shovelled another mouthful of food in his mouth… unfortunately leaving a weird sort of silence hanging over the table. Finn was probably the only person who was oblivious to the sexual tension between himself and Blaine.. in fact a lot of people seeming to think they were already dating and just keeping it a secret.

Kurt became aware of Burt shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "I don't think that's gonna happen," Burt grumbled. Kurt wanted to kick Finn under the table… hard. Why did he have to even mention anything about sleeping arrangements in front of his father?

"Why not?" Finn asked, genuine confusion on his face, turning to fear when he noticed Kurt's glare. Despite being so different, he and Kurt usually rubbed along together quite well together… but some of that was because Finn knew when to be careful.. and he had a distinct feeling he'd messed up here. Carole looked at Finn sympathetically as she watched the drama unfold.

"Kurt." Burt began.. Kurt snapping his head round to face his father. "You can share with Finn.. or Puck."

"No way! There's just no way!" Kurt said determinedly.. ignoring the choking sound Finn was making somewhere in the background. "If you think I'm sharing with either of them…"

"But Blaine and Kurt are friends.." Finn commented.

"Exactly the point.. " Burt said firmly.

"It's fine," Kurt sighed, "I'll ask to share with some of the girls.. I mean...who knows what Blaine and I will get up to with Finn and Puck in the same room."

"That is a good point Burt," Carole said carefully, not wanting to go against Burt.. but wanting to be the voice of reason. "It's not like the boys are going to be in a room on their own."

"Hmm.. I'm not sure I'm that happy about it… "

"We're not actually dating.. in case anyone's interested.." Kurt said pointedly, wondering if he could find an excuse to miss Friday night dinners in the future.

"If you're going to be rude.. you might not be going at all. People don't have to be dating to .. um.. do… um things." Burt said sternly, looking a little hot and bothered.

"Sorry," Kurt mumbled, his face equally as red as his father's... not really feeling sorry, but totally down with the idea of cuddling up with Blaine in a big comfortable bed. He'd eat humble pie for a chance of that happening.

"Doesn't seem fair that you'd be allowed to share with girls," Finn grumbled, helping himself to seconds of potato.

**********

Kurt felt that the trip to New York was never going to come, but after repacking his bag at least ten times they were finally on the flight to the city of his dreams. Blaine, who had been there many times before with his family, was easily as excited as Kurt… and that's one of the things Kurt loved about Blaine… the fact that he was more excited on Kurt's behalf than for himself... unlike Rachel, who was only happy for herself, even though she'd been there before with her fathers… and was currently under the delusion that a talent scout from a Broadway show might come and watch their school singing competition and miraculously offer her a part in a Broadway show.

Blaine, organised as ever, had out his notebook and pen… and they were currently huddled together, deciding where they would go and what they would do if they were given any free time while they were there… Blaine diligently writing down every detail. For a fleeting moment Kurt allowed himself to dream of a day in the future when they'd be doing this trip alone.. even if nothing else, Kurt was sure they'd always be friends.. and hopefully more. His stomach gave it's becomingly familiar swoop that it did when he thought of anything to do with Blaine and their future lives together. He wished Blaine would just kiss him.. or ask him out.. or anything.. Kurt just didn't think he would ever be brave enough to take the initiative himself.. but he had to do something… something had to give. Blaine seemed to like him despite having seen him at his best and worst.. and that had to count for something.

"Kurt?" Blaine interrupted him, touching him softly on the cheek so he looked at him. "You okay?"

Kurt nodded, smiling soppily as Blaine's hand stayed on his face.

"For the sake of all things gay… will you two just kiss… hard and dirty… and give us all a show," Santana snapped, having obviously been watching them from the other side of the aisle. Kurt felt lots of heads turning to look their way. Who'd turn down a bit of entertainment on a boring plane ride. "All this lovey dovey smoochy stuff is getting too much."

Santana's outburst had Mr Schue coming down the plane to see what was going on. Having given his speech about respecting other passengers on the plane, everything settled down again. Kurt looked at Blaine who was grinning at him like an idiot.

Kurt wanted to think of one of his usual quick witted retorts to everything that had just happened, but nothing came to his bewildered mind. Blaine leaned in to him as Kurt took a shaky breath, unable to do anything but sigh out Blaine's name reverently.

"Ignore everyone else Kurt. You're going to love New York, Kurt," Blaine assured him happily.

Kurt wondered if he was going to survive New York. Three days with Blaine by his side. Two nights sharing a bed with Blaine.. where nothing would probably happen… but something could happen… and he was only human… and the thought of gorgeous Blaine just an arm length away, or less, for a whole night at a time, did strange things to him. Kurt closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to envisage the most unsexy thoughts he could think of… mainly greasy cars and overalls at his dad's garage… and all the overweight obnoxious men who seemed to be the garage's main clientele… but even that wasn't working today. Kurt Hummel was doomed.. in the best possible way.

******

The whole of New Directions screeching with excitement from the moment they'd got off the plane, had given Kurt a headache by the time they'd all eaten pizza in the hotel restaurant. They had all now been given two hours to do their own thing and explore a little, with very strict guidelines on how far they could go and what they could do. Various members had been threatened to be on the next flight home if they were caught doing anything they shouldn't. 

Kurt strolled along with Blaine on the busy sidewalk, a little behind some of the others.. Blaine pointing out a few landmarks he could remember. Kurt cursed his headache, having longed to be here in this moment for so long.. but there was nothing he could do he sadly realised as he rummaged in his bag for some painkillers. "Blaine," Kurt frowned, slowing right down. "Look, you catch the others up.. I think I'm going to go back to our hotel. I just need to shift this headache… and that's not going to happen if I stay out here. I know the way back.. I'll just see you later."

Blaine's face dropped. "I'll come with you.. let me just go and tell the others."

"Really no need Blaine," Kurt sighed, "No point spoiling your evening too."

"Come on.. I want to.. and anyway suddenly the thought of sleep sounds quite appealing. It's been a long day." Blaine put his arm around Kurt's shoulder… Kurt unable to help leaning in to him a little. It was just so nice.. and comfortable.

Kurt really didn't have the strength to argue as Blaine turned them around, heading back the way they'd come. "Weren't you going to tell the others?" he asked weakly.

"Text…" Blaine waved his phone in front of him. "Much easier… I decided."

"My god… they're all going to get the wrong idea now," Kurt grumbled, "You know what they're like."

******

After a long shower in the luxurious hotel bathroom, the painkillers had started to kick in.. and with his head resting on his pillow, Kurt started to feel a little bit better. Well enough that he could at least be a little bit sociable. He didn't think he'd be able to sleep straight away… and was surprised that he had actually dozed off for a moment when Blaine slipped in to the other side of the bed… smiling across at Kurt. "How are you feeling?" he asked, reaching to brush back a stray strand of Kurt's hair. 

"A little better," Kurt smiled. "I don't know if it's because I'm laying horizontally.. or if it's actually gone a bit.. but whichever it is.. I'll take it."

"Good. Want to cuddle up?" Blaine asked cautiously, "Or… too much?"

"Won't Finn and Puck be back soon?" Kurt asked.. regretfully.

"Uh.. huh," Blaine shook his head. "Apparently they're going back to Sam and Mike's room. There's some major card game planned.. "

"Oh.. hope they don't get caught out after curfew.. Puck's already on a warning after flirting with that waitress in the restaurant." Kurt mused.

"You know Puck," Blaine chuckled, "he somehow gets away with anything." He shuffled closer to Kurt. "So yes?"

Kurt nodded, allowing himself to be wrapped in Blaine's arms. He'd missed this.

Blaine chattered amiably.. giving a few ideas for what they could do after their rehearsal tomorrow morning. They wouldn't have long, but there were a few interesting stores nearby. They needed to utilise every spare minute. As Blaine talked, Kurt stared at his lips… it would just be so easy.. 

Eventually Blaine stopped talking.. and Kurt looked up at him.. Blaine's eyes nothing but kind. He could always blame it on his meds. "Blaine.." he whispered, "I think I'm in love with you… please kiss me."

Blaine's lips were on his before he could worry about what he'd just said. Soft and warm… the kiss was chaste, but Kurt tingled right down to his toes. Blaine pulled away.. smiling, "like that?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Kurt breathed, "like that."

"I love you too."

His heart pounding in his chest, Kurt leaned in for another kiss.. another taste… this time opening up to let Blaine in.. both of them groaning into each other's mouths. He didn't remember it happening, but Kurt was laying on top of Blaine by the time they parted for breath, smiling soppily at each other. "I've wanted to kiss you for so long," Blaine grinned.

Kurt sighed. "Well why didn't you?"

"I wanted it to be your choice." Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair.. something he'd always loved.. but now it was allowed, the feeling was even better. "I've known I wanted to kiss you from the moment I first saw you and I didn't even know you then… and getting to know you has been an honour and a privilege." There was another kiss on the lips.. oh they were going to be doing a lot of this..

"Now I just want to hit you," Kurt pouted, "for making me wait all this time. You've no idea the agony I've been through. i didn't even know if you liked me that way."

"Shhhh," Blaine soothed, "The wait'll be worth it.. I promise." Blaine slid his hand down the back of Kurt's pyjama pants, smoothing over the bare skin. "Tell me if this is too much."

Kurt sank into the feel of Blaine's touch.. nobody had ever touched him like this before.. and the sensation was amazing.. but not enough. His hips thrust forward… and oh.. they were both hard and he hissed as his erection knocked against Blaine's. Blaine held him in place, thrusting up to meet him. "Oh Blaine… please touch me… please."

"Oh you're just so gorgeous," Blaine sighed softly… and then they both froze as they heard the room door slowly open… Finn and Puck lumbering into the room.

Kurt had managed to roll off of Blaine but was still tucked in to his side when the boys noticed them on the bed. In different circumstances Kurt would have laughed at Finn's red flustered face when he noticed them cuddled up close. "I thought you were going to play cards with the other guys," Kurt hissed.

"Mr Schue.. he.. um.. he was patrolling the corridor," Finn stuttered. "Sorry dude.. and um Blaine." 

"Your headache's obviously better," Puck smirked. "But if you want to give us a show…"

"No, just , no man." Finn screwed up his face. Puck shrugged his shoulders.

"Just.. just go away." Kurt buried his face in Blaine's shoulder as Finn and Puck made their way over their own side of the room. "And if you dare say anything to anyone about this.. including my dad.. your life will not be worth living… and... don't call me dude."


	4. chapter 4

Kurt was beginning to think he was never going to get any alone time with Blaine... and it was just so frustrating he wanted to scream. After their toe curling making out, which had been ruefully interrupted by Finn and Puck, any attempts at shaking everyone else off for any more time on their own, had been a complete failure. Even sleeping in the same bed for two nights had only amounted to linking their hands together across the divide, smiling as they listened to Finn and Puck snoring in their bed across the room. It was nice.. but Kurt was ready for more.

It had all at least been a distraction from the duet he was performing with Blaine for the competition, he supposed, but that was the only good thing about it. Before the trip, he'd worried constantly about having to stand on that stage and sing.. whereas today, his nerves had been completely gone, even as he and Blaine gave each other a quick 'good luck' peck on the lips before taking their place on stage.

Coming an amazing third place in nationals was even slightly overshadowed though.. mainly by the fact that Kurt wanted to pull Blaine into a dark corner somewhere (anywhere) and kiss him senseless... Something he couldn't help but whisper in Blaine's ear as they waited for everyone else to argue about what food they were going to eat before heading back to the airport.

Blaine held on to Kurt's hand, rubbing his thumb across the sensitive skin on the inside of his wrist.. and Kurt's cock twitched wildly in his underwear at the touch. He couldn't even wonder how that could happen.. he was so turned on… 

Blaine laughed, low and quiet. "Trust me Kurt, when we do get some time alone, you're going to know about it."

Kurt gave a strangled groan.. he needed to just spend some time with Blaine without the pleasure of anyone else's company.

********

Eventually everyone decided to hit the local burger bar. Their coach to the airport was due in a couple of hours.. so there'd be time for one last bit of fun before the trip home. Kurt thought maybe he could get round Mr Schue and persuade him that he and Blaine could go somewhere on their own while everyone else ate.. maybe that small coffee shop round the corner. "I don't think he'll allow it," Blaine whispered as he stood with Kurt.

"Mr Schue?" Kurt asked, once most of the others had gone.

Unfortunately the teacher was at the end of his tether. "What is it Kurt?"

"Please could Blaine and I meet up with you all later?" he asked cautiously, clinging on to Blaine's hand as a lifeline. "We'd like to go off by ourselves.. for a coffee or something."

"Don't be silly Kurt. I can't have one rule for you and one for everyone else." With that he began ushering everyone towards the restaurant.

Kurt sighed loudly. "That went well."

"Come on.. perhaps we can sit by ourselves." Blaine placed his hand in the small of Kurt's back, leading them to follow the rest of the group.

Kurt couldn't help scoffing. "Yeah.. good luck with that one." His shoulders sagged. "It wouldn't make any difference to anything even if we could… and I love everyone else.. it's just…"

"I understand," Blaine said softly.

Five minutes later they were all crowded round one big table, food piled high. Kurt had managed to grab himself and Blaine seats next to each other.. and he had to admit it was actually quite nice as they were squashed so close together. Of course Rachel had to spoil it..

"So are you and Blaine boyfriends now?" Her voice was unnecessarily shrill, quieting the rest of the table.

Aware that the whole of New Directions' eyes were on them both, Kurt turned red. "This probably isn't the place Rachel," he began.. doing his best to glare at her. She appeared to be oblivious to his annoyed stance though.

"I just thought as you've actually kissed now.." She glanced at Finn.. who looked like he wanted to disappear under the table. He certainly wasn't oblivious to how angry Kurt was going to be. "And the fact that you were kissing in bed of all places," she whispered loudly.

"I suppose everyone knows," Kurt hissed, looking in the direction of Finn and Puck. "What part of 'don't tell anyone' did you not understand?"

"Puck told…. um.." Finn stuttered.

"Yeah.. I'm sure… and I don't suppose you mentioned it to Rachel… your girlfriend.. who you tittle tattle about everything to. You may as well have put it on a billboard."

Finn, red faced, opened his mouth to reply.. not having a chance to say a word before Kurt stopped him. "Don't even grace me with a reply Finn. I don't want to know… and if my dad finds out I'll be holding you personally responsible and I've a few secrets of yours that I'll be making public."

Blaine took Kurt's hand beneath the table, quietly calming him.. Kurt had had enough, letting his head rest on Blaine's shoulder. He was tired of everyone, expect Blaine of course.. and just tired of being a teenager and being friends with other stupid teenagers. He'd been so looking forward to this trip.. and now it felt ruined. 

Ignoring everyone else, especially Santana's whoops, Blaine hooked his fingers under Kurt's chin.. tilting his head to kiss him chastely on the lips. Then came the distracting soft rubbing over Kurt's wrist.. Blaine's thumb knowing exactly how to take his mind off of everyone else in the room.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, his face still close enough that only Blaine could hear, "you have to persuade my dad to let us have a sleepover. Soon."

Blaine laughed. "I don't want your dad getting out his shotgun on me."

"Blaine.. I mean it," Kurt implored.

"Yeah, I can tell."

"It's that thing you're doing." Kurt looked down where Blaine was still stroking his wrist.. soft and gentle, but enough to make his toes curl. He loved it. "It's making me feel reckless."

"Seriously though.." Blaine looked around.. he and Kurt were thankfully no longer the centre of attention. "Before we actually do anything together.. it seems right that we should officially be boyfriends, don't you think?"

Kurt looked up shyly. "Are you asking?" he smiled.

"I guess I am. Yes," Blaine grinned.

"Then yes… yes yes yes."

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then."

*******

There weren't that many differences in Kurt's everyday life now that he had an actual boyfriend. Of course he had to pinch himself on a regular basis.. just in case he was dreaming.. but he and Blaine swinging their joined hands as they walked the school corridors was proof enough. 

At home he and Blaine were under Burt's strict rules to leave the bedroom door open at all times which was kind of a pain, but not completely unexpected. It just seemed as if every time any of their kisses grew a little heavier and had them panting into each other's mouths, they'd hear Burt's footsteps making their way down the stairs to Kurt's room.

Of course everyone had to go to work.. and live their lives… so there were also days when they were able to rush home from school, blessedly to an empty house… when there was enough time to touch and stroke.. crying out as they spilled over each other's hands, or when they daringly rocked their naked bodies into each other's laps… rubbing their cocks deliciously together, but always with one ear on the door.. praying no one would would catch them. 

One afternoon after school, Kurt stretched out his naked, sated body on the bed.. enjoying how Blaine's eyes followed the length of him… smiling gently when his eyes eventually met Kurt's. "Hmmm," Kurt sighed, as Blaine came to join him on the bed, "Blaine.. that blow job.. oh my god.. so good.. I'm honestly still recovering. I came so.. so hard."

Blaine smiled, running a hand down the side of Kurt's body.. enjoying how Kurt shivered beneath his touch. "I love how beautiful you are when you come.. I love how you taste," Blaine whispered.

"I tasted it too," Kurt chuckled, "when you kissed me.. remember?"

"Only fair," Blaine grasped Kurt's soft and weary cock. There was really no hope of it reviving anytime soon.. he was spent.

"Uh huh." Kurt shook his head. "Snack time I think. Coming down your throat seems to have made me hungry."

"Understandable. I hope you've got some of those cookies left." Blaine's eyes lit up hopefully.

"Don't worry.. I've hidden some away. You know what Finn's like… they'd be gone in five minutes if I left them out."

They headed to the kitchen a few minutes later, hastily dressed.. but respectable.. both stopping in their tracks and staring wide eyed at each other when they spotted Finn sitting at the kitchen table, wolfing down the biggest sandwich they'd ever seen.

"Finn!" Kurt said eventually, "I thought you were going back to Puck's after football practice today.. or?"

Finn shrugged, his mouth too full to speak… mumbling something illegible that Kurt couldn't even be bothered to listen to. His mind was whirring.. wondering exactly how long Finn had been home.. and even worse, how much he'd heard. They'd thought they were alone and had made no effort to be quiet whatsoever… and his face grew hot as he remembered how loudly he'd been crying out Blaine's name as he came down his throat… just ten short minutes ago.

Kurt busied himself getting out the cookies from their hiding place and pouring two glasses of milk.. Blaine crowding in behind him after Kurt gave him a worried glance. 

"There was a lot of noise coming from your room earlier," Finn commented, looking over at them. "What was going on?" 

Bless Finn's innocence… Burt would have known straight away. "Oh," Kurt laughed, falsely, "we were just running lines for Blaine's drama homework." He didn't dare even look at Blaine as he spoke.. hoping Finn would buy his answer.

"Wow! Really? Um cool," Finn said, "Um… are they cookies you've got there?" He craned his neck to look… suddenly more interested in food than anything else.

"Yes Finn. Have as many as you like," Kurt offered, passing over the box. Hopefully Finn's brain would be too full of cookie crumbs to mention anything more about what he'd heard… especially when his father was present.

*******

"Oh my god," Kurt sighed, putting his drink and cookie on the desk in his bedroom.. turning to Blaine. "If my dad finds out about any of this I'll be grounded until I've finished high school… he'd never buy the idea that it was your drama homework we were rehearsing."

"Finn won't say anything will he?" Blaine put his own drink and cookie on the desk next to Kurt's, wrapping his arms around him from behind. "I mean.. he wouldn't get us in to trouble…"

"Not on purpose," Kurt smiled ruefully, "but he does have a habit of blurting things out at inappropriate moments.. namely family dinner times when my dad's on full alert."

Blaine paled noticeably. "I really think we should be more careful. No more fooling around unless we're certain we're alone." He went and sat on Kurt's bed… head in his hands.

"Blaine.. look.. I'm worried, but I've loads of ammunition against Finn.. and we'll just make doubly sure we're alone next time." Kurt sat next to Blaine on the bed, rubbing his hand carefully up and down his back. "You can't seriously be that worried though.. I mean I thought you kind of liked the idea that we might get caught. I thought you liked the excitement."

Blaine shrugged. "You've changed your tune.. I think I've just realised how close we could be to your dad banning us from seeing each other. I'm eighteen.. and should be the responsible one here. You're only sixteen Kurt.. what were we thinking?"

Kurt sighed loudly. What the hell was going on with Blaine? He could see his dreams of riding Blaine's cock long into the night… after they'd devised a plan to get a night alone together somehow… slipping further and further away.

*******

Kurt had hoped that after things had settled down and that enough time had passed to be sure that Finn wasn't going to blab about anything he'd heard, that he and Blaine would be able to return to normal after school activities (of the bedroom variety). However, it suddenly seemed that Blaine was incredibly busy: homework study sessions, urgent trips to the library, chores for his mother.. amongst other things… and their time alone was diminished to virtually nothing.

After two weeks, Kurt decided to broach the subject… inviting Blaine for after school coffee at the Lima Bean. It used to be a favourite place of their's when they were only friends, but once they became boyfriends the urgent need to touch and kiss each other usually had them racing home to Kurt's bedroom.

"I know what you're doing." Kurt decided to get straight to the point as soon as they sat down with their coffees. 

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "What's that?" he asked, smiling softly.

"Avoiding being alone with me." Kurt itched to just reach out for Blaine's hand.

"Kurt… no.. I just… " Blaine swallowed nervously. "I'm crazy in love with you.. but you're sixteen.. and sometimes I may have forgotten that. It's no wonder your dad is so protective of you.. sixteen.."

"Can we leave my dad out of this please." Kurt sat up straight in his chair. "As far as I'm concerned this is about you and me."

Blaine gave a low chuckle. "It's hard to leave your dad out of it when he'd probably have me hung, drawn and quartered if he knew I'd even looked at your… you um.. let alone knew what sort of things we'd been doing."

Kurt pressed his lips together. "Do I seem like an average sixteen year old to you?"

"Of course not… far from it."

"Good. Because I happen to know my own mind and know what I want."

"It doesn't change the fact that you are sixteen," Blaine sighed.

"This doesn't explain why you won't even come round my house after school.." Kurt was feeling slightly frustrated by this conversation. He hadn't really found out anything he didn't already know.

Blaine leaned in, whispering to Kurt. "I just know that if I come round to your house… your bedroom.. I wouldn't be able to resist stripping you out of those ridiculously tight pants you wear and stroking you until you're ready to fuck my mouth."

Right. Kurt knew he was blushing.. but his attention was on his cock which was hardening in his underwear, twitching as he pictured himself straddling Blaine's chest and slipping his cock between Blaine's plump pink lips… He needed this… and more… so much… and it looked like it was up to him to do something about it. He just had to devise a plan.

Remaining cool and calm on the exterior, Kurt stood up.. making sure to let Blaine see the outline of his hard cock in the front of his tight pants. "Fair enough," Kurt said breathily, "Your loss."

Blaine licked his lips at the sight as Kurt picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder…. leaving Blaine staring after him, wide eyed, as he turned and swayed his way out of the shop.


	5. Chapter  5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the wait.. but here goes!!)

Kurt was preoccupied… deep in thought about how he was going to persuade Blaine to resume their amazing sexual activities. He knew it was something Blaine wanted as much as he did… but Blaine seemed to have had a sudden attack of 'conscience'… and an irrational fear of them getting caught and subsequently getting into serious trouble. He had spent weeks teasing Kurt before they'd actually, finally, got together.. so nothing made sense. He knew Blaine wanted to do the right thing by everyone, and being the older one, obviously felt a certain sense of responsibility… but Kurt didn't need another responsible adult in his life… he'd waited this long for a boyfriend.. and a boyfriend was what he wanted.

The problem, or at least one of them, was that Kurt wanted more.. and didn't want to wait. Providing it was what was they both wanted, wasn't being sneaky and adventurous part of the fun of being a teenager? He just needed to get Blaine to remember that this was the time they could be young together. Of course he didn't want his dad, or anyone else, to walk in on them in 'the act'.. but that didn't mean they had to start avoiding being alone together, surely?

"You okay bud?" Burt looked worriedly across the dinner table at Kurt. 

"Mmm?" Kurt shook himself from his thoughts.

"Is everything okay Kurt? You seem a bit quiet tonight?" Burt probed.

"Fine," Kurt blushed, thinking he'd better get a bit more involved in the dinner time conversation. Planning how to get your boyfriend in the sack wasn't actually a dinner table topic.. or an anytime topic anywhere near his father…. or Carole and Finn for that matter.

*****

The following day Kurt dressed for full effect. He knew what turned Blaine on, after all. The tightest jeans he owned which he had to admit, made his ass look fantastic… his black high lace up boots which he'd sometimes kept on, at Blaine's request, during several of their sexual encounters… and a form fitting blue button down which he knew brought out the colour of his eyes. It felt like his armour as he set off for school.

Blaine's eyes widened as he caught sight of Kurt when they met by the lockers that morning, his face uncharacteristically flushed. "You look gorgeous today, Kurt. Really…"

"You do too," Kurt smiled softly, smoothing down the collar of Blaine's polo shirt with careful fingers. "I love you in red."

"Oh.." Blaine's face was almost as red as his shirt. "I… Kurt…"

"I'll see you at lunch," Kurt said, his voice husky as he reached in his locker to grab his pile of books for the morning's lessons, slamming the door of his locker closed with purpose. "Save me a seat if you're there first."

"Yeah… um… sure…" Blaine rasped, watching Kurt's lips in wonder… his eyes switching to Kurt's gorgeous denim clad ass, as he walked away from Blaine.

Kurt loved it when he could make Blaine flustered.

********

Blaine spent an agonising morning imagining himself kneeling before Kurt, unlacing those sexy boots.. and then peeling Kurt out of his skin tight jeans.. to get to his prize… It seemed he was a helpless hostage to his thoughts, unable to shake the images running through his head. He was so hard after his math lesson (who knows what they'd done in the lesson), that he'd had to carefully place his bag in front of himself on his uncomfortable walk to history… perversely enjoying the friction as he walked, his cock pressed nicely against his bag... pure wonderful torture. He briefly wondered how Kurt would feel if he just grabbed him out of his next lesson and dragged him home to one of their empty houses… then he remembered what Kurt's dad would probably do when he got a phone call to tell him they'd both left school in the middle of lessons… and he sighed audibly, earning a few curious glances from other students in the lesson.

Kurt arrived at lunch, an extra button at the neck of his shirt, open.. exposing his milky white throat.. which Blaine just wanted to suck and nuzzle.. Kurt was just so gorgeous. He sat close to Kurt.. still hard and turned on.. and let himself sink into the feeling, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. He'd been wound up and tight all morning.. and he just let Kurt softly caress his thigh, dangerously close to his swollen cock.. too tired to fight it.. as he quietly listened to the lively conversation at the table. 

Despite his nonchalance, Kurt knew what he was doing to Blaine… and Blaine knew it. And Blaine didn't care. "Want to come round to mine after glee?" Kurt asked quietly, leaning in… purposely making his pinky scrape across the material covering the taught tip of Blaine's erection.. both of them feeling it throb at the touch. "My sexy boyfriend… " 

"Oh.. oh.. y..e..s," Blaine breathed. "Please.. I mean.. your house.. yes please."

"Of course my dad'll be home," Kurt chuckled mischievously. "He's coming home early to watch the game with Finn."

"We can do our homework together," Blaine smiled shakily.. wondering if he might have to break his new 'perfect gentleman' rule already, and beg Kurt to let him come quietly in his long fingered, tight fist while Burt and Finn were watching the game later. Blaine sighed… he needed to get a grip.

"Of course if we hurry home we might have time to help you out with your little… um problem. there may be a spare five minutes before anyone else gets home." Kurt smiled.

Five minutes! Just no. "No way. Far too risky.. no matter how tempting baby," Blaine whispered… a hint of desperation in his voice.

"You're right," Kurt grinned, an evil glint in his eye.

**********

Kurt woke up early the next morning, ready to put his next part of the plan into action… if he dared. Last night, back at home, they'd respectfully got all their homework done with harmless flirting and touches thrown in from time to time… but everything was bubbling beneath the surface.. and by the time Kurt was seeing Blaine off at the front door, their goodbye kiss had turned into panting desperately into each others mouths, hands roaming where they shouldn't.

When Blaine eventually drove off into the night, while Kurt had the satisfaction of knowing how much all his teasing had affected him… he was a also feeling a little desperate himself. 

He got up and made himself a coffee.. and uncharacteristically for a school day he took the drink back to bed with him. He picked up his phone from beside his bed.. It was time to text Blaine.

'Can I get a ride with you to school today? I forgot that my dad wants to check my car over in the garage today.' - K

The reply didn't take long.

'Of course. I love it when we ride in together." - B

Kurt smiled, a little guilty. If everything went to plan, they wouldn't even be going to school today… and the only riding he'd be doing was on his boyfriend's cock… in his big soft bed.

Kurt showered and dressed, going through the pretence of going to school until everyone else left the house for school and work. Then he made his way back to his bedroom, stripping off all his clothes apart from his carefully selected black boxer briefs. They fitted like a glove.. leaving nothing to the imagination… and hopefully they'd have the desired effect. He spent a few minutes at the mirror working on his hair… trying to get the best bed head he could… not something he'd ever tried to do before. Then he sat in his bed… and waited.

Eventually the door bell rang. Oh Blaine was such a good boyfriend. Kurt waited instead of rushing to the door like he normally would… waited for the bell to sound a second time. Only then did he slowly make his way up to the front door. 

As Kurt opened the door, Blaine stared wide eyed at his boyfriend wearing only his underwear.. and looking like he'd just got out of bed. "Obviously you're not ready," Blaine smirked with a shake of his head… amusement in his eyes.

Kurt rubbed his eyes sleepily, letting Blaine into the house. "I'm sorry," Kurt groaned, "I must have fallen back to sleep… let me make us some coffee."

"We'll be late for school.." Blaine sighed, without any real care... as he followed Kurt's perfect little ass through to the kitchen.. loving how Kurt's underwear slipped into the crack of his ass as he walked. 

Kurt switched the coffee machine on, getting out two mugs and placing them on the counter.. giving Blaine a good view of just how good he looked in his underwear from the front view, before he spoke. "Maybe we could cut school today?" he offered quietly, looking at Blaine from beneath his lashes.

"You never miss school…" Blaine said incredulously, his brain slowly kicking into gear. He'd had a rough night, hardly sleeping… his dreams when he did sleep, all involving Kurt, being sexy and seductive. He'd woken with a start at five o'clock this morning, dreaming of bending a naked Kurt over his desk and slamming into him.. hard. By the time he'd woken properly, he was already coming in his pyjama pants.

"We could… today," Kurt whispered. "No one else will be home all day."

Blaine closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. "You never did need a ride to school did you?"

"No.." Kurt whispered, his cheekbones, pink… running his hand just once over his half hard clothed cock… waiting… hoping?

Blaine came towards him.. his willpower shot. He was only human. "You're not playing fair," he said quietly, now right in front of Kurt, his breath warm and shaky on Kurt's lips… his fingers dancing on Kurt's waist. "You know I'm crazy about you.. and I just…"

Kurt suddenly felt bad. "I'm sorry," he sighed, placing his hands over Blaine's… stilling them against his waist. "You're right… but I just miss you. We've hardly spent any time together lately.. at least alone… and the whole situation is driving me mad." Kurt's shoulders sagged as he let his head rest on Blaine's shoulder. "We should.. we should go to school."

Blaine ran a hand up Kurt's back.. soothed his neck.. threaded his fingers into Kurt's messy hair. "No one home all day, you say?" he whispered.

Kurt's body shivered. "No one," he said quietly, not lifting his head…. exhausted.

"I think we could miss school for one day, don't you?" Blaine hooked his fingers tighter into Kurt's hair sending a shiver down his spine.

"Really?" Kurt's head shot up. "Can we?" he whispered. Although it had been his plan all along, he hadn't really thought it would come to any fruition. He felt suddenly dizzy with the possibilities of what the day ahead could hold. He had some idea of what he wanted to do with Blaine.. but one look into Blaine's eyes, which had turned dark.. and slightly wild, and Kurt wondered if today was going to be a bit of an education. He'd no objection.

Blaine's voice was low.. and firm. "You got me here at your house this morning under false pretences… prancing around in your tight underwear. For starters, I think I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

"Yes please," Kurt almost gasped.. not knowing when his underwear had ended up pushed down around his thighs. He'd been so intent on the feeling of Blaine's fingers in his hair that he hadn't noticed. Sneaky.

Blaine smirked, raising his eyebrows. "Lovely.." he said softly, his breath warm on Kurt's ear. "You look gorgeous like this.. you really do. I want you so much.. you've no idea."

Kurt felt his breath quicken and his face flush as Blaine's eyes trailed down his body. "Blaine.." he breathed.

"Slip them right off and trot along to your bedroom, baby," Blaine said quietly. "I'll be right behind you.. admiring that gorgeous view."

Kurt wriggled out of his underwear as elegantly as he could, pressing a kiss onto Blaine's lips as he looped his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine grinned. "Where's my innocent little boy gone? You're such a tease… you're going to be lucky if you can walk tomorrow." He skimmed a hand over the milky white globes of Kurt's ass.. the touch so light that Kurt couldn't help a shiver running down his spine.

Kurt smiled coyly beneath his lashes, his heart thumping wildly. "I think my innocence disappeared not long after I met you actually." 

Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrists, holding them high above his head.. pressing his back against the wall. "And now look at you.. begging for it. All nice and hard for me."

"I knew it!" Kurt gasped as Blaine bent to wrap his lips around one of his nipples. "Knew you wanted this as much as I did."

Blaine unlatched himself from Kurt's body. "Kurt.. of course I want it. Being greeted by you, more or less naked and begging for it, is like one of my wildest fantasies. I was just trying to behave responsibly.. trying to do the right thing."

"I kn..ow," Kurt hissed… his erection knocking against the front of Blaine's jeans, "And right now, taking me downstairs to my bedroom is the right thing to do.. so hurry up and do it.. pl…eea…se."

Blaine chuckled, enjoying Kurt's reaction when he wrapped his cock in his tight fist… almost drooling at the bead of precome which appeared at the tip when he moved his hand up the shaft.

"Let's go now.. you're overdressed Blaine," Kurt sassed… moving to make his way to the basement stairs. "Don't keep me waiting."

"Lead the way."

*******

Once in the bedroom, Blaine made quick work of stripping out of his clothes, his eyes never leaving Kurt's.. Kurt blushing as Blaine's cock, hard and shiny, bobbed up tall and proud in front of his taut stomach. Kurt couldn't help wrapping his hand round his own cock, at the sight of Blaine… hard and wanting just for him. Already today was exceeding his expectations.

"Like what you see, huh?" Blaine smiled, his eyes still on Kurt.

"Are you going to come and join me?" Kurt sprawled out on the bed, licking his lips. "You're too far away."

Blaine leaned over Kurt on the bed, kissing him hard.. thrusting his tongue into his mouth… taking him by surprise.. before standing up again and helping himself to lube and a shiny condom packet from the bedside drawer… leaving no doubt as to what he had planned for them. 

"Hmmm," Blaine pondered thoughtfully, a glint in his eye… heading over to Kurt's desk, running a hand along the edge, looking at Kurt with hopefulness. "I've had some rather intense dreams which involve bending you over this desk recently.. what do you say?"

"The desk? Oh.. okay. Blaine… Yes." Kurt came over, self consciously leaning over the end of the desk… his eyes on Blaine. "Like this?"

Blaine's finger ran once along the line of his crack... and he hummed in approval… wondering how he was going to survive… wondering how long he was going to last. "Okay. Legs apart a bit more… I want to be able to touch your balls.. then lean down on your elbows… and, oh up on tiptoes." He sighed softly as Kurt struggled to put himself in position.. settling his red face down on the desk when he was done. "Perfect," he whispered. "So perfect."

Kurt's heart was pounding in his chest.. he loved this commanding side of Blaine.. loved how it made him feel. He laughed nervously. "Not only is this the most undignified position.. but I'm also not sure I can hold it for long… You are aware I'm not a contortionist, I imagine?"

"Not uncomfortable enough to stop you being cheeky…" Blaine commented, his voice low and gravelly.. and close… running his hand over Kurt's already shaking thigh.

"Not that I don't want to do it, because I do.. but it's not how I maybe imagined my first time," Kurt mumbled, a little defensively. "I don't even understand how this looks good to you."

"You should see you from where I'm standing, baby," Blaine whispered… moving in.. rubbing over the small of Kurt's back. "Not only do you look amazing… but I promise it's going to feel amazing too. I can't wait to be inside you."

********

Kurt's legs were shaking badly by the time he came, crying out Blaine's name… completely untouched… Blaine slamming into him hard… coming seconds after Kurt… the desk having shifted several inches across the room. Somehow he'd managed to raise himself even higher on his cramping toes so that Blaine could hit his sweet spot, time after time… Kurt begging him to make him feel it tomorrow. Begging for more the instant Blaine had entered him. It seemed he had no filter when he had Blaine's big fat cock inside him… and he didn't care.

Kurt laughed softly, collapsing onto the desk.. unable to move… Blaine heavy on top of him, still breathless with exhaustion… nuzzling his face into Kurt's neck and jaw. "Oh my god," Kurt sighed, "that was just so…"

"Good?" Blaine offered. "I hope it was, because it was fucking fantastic for me…"

"It was okay, I guess," Kurt murmured, as he laughed softly again… earning himself a sharp slap on the buttock as Blaine shifted position. "Ouch… kiss it better.. 

"Too bad, if you didn't love it… because we're spending the whole day doing this, remember?" Blaine moved back to press his lips to Kurt's ass, where his hand had been a moment earlier.

"Sleep," Kurt muttered wearily. "Bed." He felt absolutely sated… in a good way.. but inexplicably more tired than he felt he should be.

"Bed. Yes." Blaine slipped carefully out of Kurt, tying off the condom… leaving Kurt feeling cold and empty. "Sleep. No."

"Oh god.. at least a nap… please." Kurt heaved his creaking body off the desk, seriously wondering if he was ever going to feel normal again.

********

Kurt was pretty impressed that after a quick breakfast of eggs and toast and now laying naked in bed, pressed against Blaine from head to toe, they were both hard and erect… and more than ready to go again. They'd just spent some time at first exchanging gentle sweet kisses.. which grew less gentle.. until Kurt was writhing in the sheets, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of their erections rubbing together. "Blaine… " Kurt breathed, shifting his hips, "Can we…? Is it too soon to…?"

Blaine smiled against his lips. "Are you begging for round two, baby?"

Kurt huffed a small breath. "Not begging.. just um. asking." His body begged to differ as hips picked up a steady rocking against Blaine's as Blaine began to caress the globes of his ass.. firmly… but just right. "I need.. oh.. please.. please.. Blaine.. please."

He tried to ignore Blaine's soft laugh. "Begging. Three or more 'pleases' in a row, definitely constitutes begging."

"Sometimes I hate you."

"I know you do baby," Blaine soothed. "It's so obvious. Stop arguing and tell me what you want… any fantasies for you? Anything you've been dreaming about?"

Kurt's voice hitched as every dream he'd been having in the last few weeks ran through his head. "I want to ride your cock.. ride you into the mattress."

Blaine was already reaching for supplies. "I'd love that Kurt."

*******

They slept fitfully after that… waking periodically to kiss and cuddle.. drifting back off to sleep again… the soft bed sheet lightly covering their naked bodies as they lay wrapped around each other. It felt quite late when Kurt eventually opened his eyes.. actually feeling quite rested. He glanced at Blaine who was still sleeping soundly next to him.. so peaceful. Then he glanced at his bedroom doorway… to see his father standing there, arms folded… leaning against the door jamb. 

Kurt's eyes widened in alarm.. before noticing that his dad didn't look quite as annoyed as he'd maybe expected he would be in these circumstances. He didn't doubt he was in trouble… but he'd have expected some sort of shouting.. or at least an angry red faced father, at this point. "Dad," Kurt said with a sigh.

Burt stood up straight. "Both of you upstairs in thirty minutes, okay? We need to talk."

********

Burt was in the lounge watching a football game when they came to join him (exactly on time). Kurt was a little surprised to see three mugs of camomile tea sitting on the coffee table… a drink he always made himself when he was feeling particularly stressed. At the moment he was just… numb, but he appreciated the sentiment.

Blaine shakily sat down first.. Kurt, past caring, climbing into his lap as they wrapped their arms around each other. There was nothing to lose as far as Kurt was concerned. Burt raised his eyebrows, but remained silent as he took a slow sip of his tea.

"I don't even wanna know if you two've been to school today," he commented eventually, "as I've a feeling I'm not gonna like the answer."

"Sorry," Kurt said quietly.

"Sorry," Blaine followed.

"Sorry you got caught more like.. Look.. I'd be blind if I couldn't see how much you two mean to each other. Even before you two idiots had even started dating, it was pretty obvious." Burt pulled off his cap, rubbing a hand over his bald head. "But you're young… both of you.. and you've got the rest of your lives ahead of you…" he sighed. Even Blaine relaxed a little, seeing that Burt wasn't as angry as he'd imagined (no shotgun in sight). 

"It's different for us," Kurt stated… a little defiantly. He wasn't going to let go of Blaine without a fight. "I know you can't have been happy with… what you saw.. um." He felt himself blushing and stopped talking.

"I'm listening," Burt said eventually.

Blaine gave Kurt's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Finn and Rachel. They can hold hands… and kiss.. and cuddle.. in school. No one bats an eyelid. But if Blaine and I were to do any of those things… apart from when we're with our close friends… I'm not sure we'd even be safe. We're used to being called names.. but some of the homophobic neanderthals in school.. I dread what they'd do. Even holding hands across the table in the Lima Bean makes some people feel uncomfortable… you can see it... and I just don't feel we have anywhere we can just be ourselves."

"I don't like that anymore than you do Kurt… but you're safe at home aren't you?"

"Yes, we are… and I know not everyone in our position even has that, but having to keep my door open grants us virtually no privacy. Even if we're only kissing…. if Finn sees us… Rachel, at the very least, always seems to know about it by the next day.. and she has no filter, trust me." Kurt turned to press a small kiss onto Blaine's lips. "We love each other, dad… and we just want somewhere safe where we can be ourselves… in private."

Burt sighed, rubbing his head again. "You're keeping very quiet about all this Blaine."

"Huh?" Blaine gave a start. "I'm sorry Mr Hummel. I know I've probably broken your trust. I should leave…" he said, near to tears.

"Hold your horses. Who said anything about you having to leave? Do you feel the same as Kurt about all this?"

"I do," Blaine said, looking Burt in the eye, "and I love your son.. so much."

"Hmmm." Kurt thought his dad might rub a hole in his head with all the head rubbing he seemed to be doing.

"Blaine wasn't to blame for any of this," Kurt blurted.

"An unwilling hostage," Burt commented wryly, "but I don't want to hear any details.. and I don't think you want to give me any."

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment, leaning his head against Blaine's shoulder… relishing in the sweet kiss Blaine placed in his hair. If his dad was going to stop them seeing each other, his life wasn't going to be worth waking up each day for. Wherever Blaine went for college… Kurt would go with him… he'd have to. They could just live together. Kurt knew Blaine's parents were wealthy enough that he probably wouldn't be living in college halls like most students. It would be perfect.. they could live together in some small apartment with a big bed… have sex every night.. and morning...

"Okay," Burt startled Kurt out of his thoughts. "I should really punish you for this… but I do understand. You're usually well behaved… the pair of you. I'm going to let it go.. so thank your lucky stars I'm feeling a bit soft today."

"Thanks dad," Kurt whispered.

"In future you can have your bedroom door closed. You deserve some privacy. That doesn't mean I won't be checking up on you though."

"Okay.. yes dad," Kurt agreed.

"I don't want to hear what you two are doing in there, understand? And that doesn't mean I'm condoning you two having sex.. it's just that I want you to have somewhere safe if things are inevitably going to happen… so don't make me regret it."

"Really?" Kurt whispered in disbelief.

Burt got up from his chair. "I need a beer." He shot Kurt a warning look. "And not a word, Kurt… it's for medicinal purposes… and if Blaine's staying for dinner… you're both on washing-up." 

As soon as Burt disappeared into the kitchen, Kurt pulled Blaine in for a desperate kiss, almost out of relief… Blaine not hesitating to kiss him back. "Please don't do what you did before… stopping being alone with me. I'm planning on fucking you next time… and you wouldn't want to miss out on that, I assure you," he whispered quietly.. making sure Blaine would be the only one to hear him.

"I promise I won't… and I still haven't decided on your punishment for being such a bad boy today…" Blaine smirked.

Kurt had a few suggestions he'd be able to tell Blaine later.

"Kurt!" Burt called loudly from the kitchen. "Come and pick up this piece of underwear from the kitchen floor before I change my mind."


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Burt muttered, as he watched Kurt lug his suitcase up the last few stairs. 

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "What specifically? Me going away for a few days or me going away with Blaine for a few days?"

"All of it," he answered gruffly. "What was I thinking when I said yes?"

Kurt and Blaine had been a little surprised that Burt had agreed to Kurt accompanying Blaine to New York. Blaine had applied to several colleges there and wanted to scout them out incase he actually had a choice once all the acceptance letters had been sent out. Kurt jumped at the chance to go with him. The minute Burt had given his reluctant agreement, they'd booked their flights.. so there was no turning back.

"I know I'm only sixteen, dad," Kurt sighed, "but I'm more sensible than all the other glee club members put together… and it's winter break.. and my homework's up straight…"

"I know.. " Burt"s shoulders sagged. "I just feel like a bad parent."

"Well you can't change your mind now. Blaine will be here any minute.. and the flights and hotel are already booked…"

Burt groaned. "Hotel room… don't remind me." He rubbed his head, "Make sure you don't let anyone make you do something you don't want to do, Kurt… just because you're sleeping in the same room, doesn't mean you have do 'things'…"

"Oh my god!" Kurt said, horrified, "and by 'anyone', I assume you mean Blaine…. But okay, don't worry, I promise I won't," he added on seeing Burt's annoyed expression.

Burt would probably have another heart attack if he knew what already went on behind Kurt's locked bedroom door when he and Blaine had the house to themselves. He was sure that whatever Burt was worried about them doing in a hotel room, they'd already done in Kurt's bedroom… many times over. Their bedroom exploits were getting more kinky by the week… and Kurt loved it… and he had lots of plans for their few nights in New York.

Kurt's phone buzzed in his pocket. "Oh, I think Blaine's here." 

"I'll just have a quick word with Blaine," Burt started, getting to the front door before Kurt, who was still struggling with his luggage.

"No!" Kurt said firmly. "Just no."

Burt stopped in his tracks, too stunned to reply.

"You can come and say goodbye, like any normal parent, but you're not going to start giving Blaine a lecture." Kurt pushed past Burt shooting him a warning glare, before embracing Blaine in a hug as soon as he reached him.

Blaine gave a small chuckle as he hugged Kurt back. "Your dad having second thoughts?"

"Not really," Kurt sighed, "but let's get out of here before he makes us promise to sleep at opposite ends of the bed.. because that's definitely not in my plans."

*******

"Tell me about the hotel we're staying in," Kurt smiled, looking at Blaine as they sat on the plane with their hands linked on the joint armrest. He was almost bouncing in his seat. Blaine had booked them into a swanky hotel… one his father apparently used frequently on business… and was able to get them a good discount on. "And then we can make a schedule of what things we're going to do and see while we're visiting the city that never sleeps."

Blaine leaned in closer to Kurt… smiling. "I stayed there once with my parents.. and it's so smart… and luxurious.. top notch. The staff there treat you like royalty… and the bedrooms are magnificent."

"Oh? Tell me more.." Kurt encouraged excitedly.

Blaine turned Kurt's hand over, rubbing his thumb softly back and forth over the thin skin of his wrist… and Kurt wanted to complain that Blaine always did that.. making his cock twitch and grow in his underwear… at the most inappropriate times. Kurt knew from an experience in a Columbus theatre, that two solid hours of that sweet torture was enough to leave a big wet circle in his briefs. He'd ended up having to jerk himself off in the theatre bathrooms immediately the show finished and travel home commando with his underwear screwed up into a ball in his pocket… his face red with shame. So, right now, Kurt just tried to concentrate on what Blaine was saying.

"Each hotel room has the grandest queen size bed you've ever seen… " Blaine whispered, his hot breath ghosting over Kurt's ear, "made up with the softest sheets ever.. and you're going to look beautiful when I have you writhing around on them…the bedding clinging to your naked body."

Kurt looked up at Blaine coyly from under his lashes. "If you're going to make me hard for the rest of the journey, Blaine Anderson… you just may be sleeping on the floor. I know I asked, but I just can't go through the rest of the journey to New York like… like that again."

Blaine raised his eyebrows in a subtle movement, bringing Kurt's sensitive wrist up to his lips to suck softly on the pale skin for a moment. "Shall we put that to the test?" he whispered, a smirk on his lips, "Only I think that when we arrive at an empty hotel room, you may change your mind."

"Not if you're going to be this obnoxious," Kurt frowned, trying to snatch his arm away. "I don't swoon over everything you do," he said a little petulantly.

Blaine held firm though. "Come on now. I'm only teasing you. And anyway, it turns me on as much as it does you."

"Really?" Kurt glanced surreptitiously at the small bulge in Blaine's jeans, feeling a little better about the tightness of his own… flashing a small grin.

"I probably shouldn't have told you that, should I?"

"You definitely should. A queen size bed, you say? Hmmm."

*********

Of course they couldn't resist trying out the bed as soon as they ran into their massive hotel room… frantically tearing off their clothes.. Blaine straddling Kurt's lap.. as they gripped each other's dicks, their hands moving slickly over each other. Blaine looped his free arm around Kurt's neck as they panted into each other's mouths. "Last one to come, chooses what takes place in this bed next?" Kurt grinned impishly. "Are you up for it?"

Blaine took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "Oh yeah… bring it on," he smirked, promptly rising up off of Kurt's lap and immediately coming over his fist… his body's response to Kurt grabbing hold of his balls and rolling them firmly… with a sneaky smile on his face.

"Kurt!" Blaine admonished weakly, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. "You cheated.. that wasn't fair." 

"Completely fair," Kurt smiled, turning his head to press a kiss into Blaine's curls, "and when you're up to wrapping your gorgeous lips around my cock.. I'm ready… and waiting…. just don't take to long."

"Of course you are.." Blaine smirked, moving himself down Kurt's body. Perhaps Kurt taking charge wouldn't be so bad….

*********

Kurt knew he wanted to come to New York for college, without a shadow of a doubt… and looking around NYADA and NYU with Blaine, did nothing but reaffirm that. Back in Lima he constantly felt out of place. Even when he toned down his dress style, he still managed cause stares and mutterings of disapproval… whereas here, he felt as if he fitted right in. He knew he still had two more painful years of high school yet… but it was something at least to work hard at school for. A goal.

As for Blaine. He was so ready for the next step in his education… fitting right in as he toured all the music and drama departments.. showing a level of enthusiasm that proved he was going to be doing something he was born to do. Kurt was so happy for him.. but it also made him realise he would soon be losing him to this wonderful city.. and he surely wouldn't be needing a younger boyfriend waiting back home to cramp his style. It wouldn't be fair to expect that of him.

Eating pizza in a small restaurant a little later, Kurt was barely hungry… a horrible tight feeling in his chest. Each mouthful he forced himself to eat was more effort than it was worth. Eventually, after one slice, he gave up… tears burning his eyes as he looked at Blaine's worried face… his fake smile wavering as Blaine linked their hands across the table. 

Back in the hotel room, Blaine sat himself on the big bed.. propped up against the headboard. "Come and talk," he said softly to Kurt, holding out his arms out in invitation.

After a moment's hesitation, Kurt kicked off his shoes, climbing up to join him. He snuggled up to Blaine's side… giving out a shuddery breath.

"What did you think today?" Blaine asked, gently running his fingers over the back of Kurt's neck.

"Oh.. yeah, the schools were great. I mean, I can really see you there. You belong in one of those colleges." Kurt smiled, looking up to meet Blaine's eyes. "You're going to be amazing."

Blaine leant down to kiss Kurt.. a slow, deep kiss which somehow had his toes curling in want... and need. Blaine pulled off as soon as Kurt gave a needy whimper. "And how about you?"

"What.. what do you mean?" Kurt stuttered.

"Well… can you see yourself coming here for college? Is it something you still want now you've looked around?" 

"Definitely. NYADA if I can.. but I love New York… so whatever.."

Blaine sighed softly. "Okay then good… now how about we take some of these clothes off and snuggle up in bed for a bit? Then you can tell me what's really wrong."

********

"It's just me.."" Kurt said quietly, running his hand through the soft hairs on Blaine's chest as he cuddled in to his side. Blaine, of course, had his hand tucked firmly into the back of Kurt's underwear as soon as they'd undressed, touching the bare skin possessively. Although Kurt could hardly concentrate when Blaine did that he didn't want to tell him to stop.. he kind of loved it all the same.

"It's not just you," Blaine said quietly. "If there's something wrong, then I want to know.. to help. I thought you were enjoying yourself."

"I was… I am.." Kurt reassured, realising he needed to talk. "I think that it's just sunk in that you're going to be starting a new part of your life.. coming here to college. I'm going to be carrying on as normal.. back in Lima. Things are going to change."

"I can't wait for you to come and visit me here when I'm here in college.. show you off… and before you know it, you'll be coming here as well.. It'll be great." Blaine sounded excited.. of course he did. He was the one moving on.

"Blaine.." Kurt interrupted. "Starting a new life here means you won't need me back home… tying you down. I think we should break up… we can still be friends… keep in touch…"

There was silence for a moment before Blaine moved away from Kurt.. getting off the bed to get two bottles of water from the mini fridge…. passing one to Kurt. "Is that what 'you' want, Kurt?" Blaine asked after taking a long drink of water.. climbing back on to the bed.

Kurt sat up… feeling dizzy. "Um.. no… but it's not me going off to college…"

Blaine's voice sounded off.. on edge. "So is this something you feel you need to decide for me?"

Kurt's face flushed.. and he rushed to open his water, just for something to do. "I'm doing you a favour," Kurt mumbled.

"Right. Is that so? Only I don't remember wanting to break up with you because I'm coming here to college… no way." Blaine's eyes looked cloudy.. sad.. and Kurt realised he'd just caused that. "You may mean well.. but it's really not up to you to decide what I want."

"Sorry," Kurt whispered. "I just thought…"

Blaine sighed loudly, his face softening. He reached out to gently cup Kurt's face.. the touch almost making Kurt cry, it was so caring. "I know you mean well, but please.. just let me say something?" 

Kurt nodded.. his tears still threatening.

"There's no guarantees, of course," Blaine began. "There never are. But I'm coming to college to do something I love doing. I'm planning on working my socks off to be the best I can be.. and I'm hoping to find some small venues where I can gig to gain experience.. and hopefully even do some piano tutoring to earn some money.. and finding myself a relationship really has never been on my radar. And I mean, why would I even want to when I've already met the person who I'd like to spend the rest of my life with?"

Kurt swallowed, just wanting to throw himself in to Blaine's arms. They were still sitting a little apart… and Kurt wasn't sure if he would be welcome in Blaine's arms at the moment.. heavens, Kurt didn't even dare look him in the eye. "I'm sorry.." Kurt said quietly, still not looking up, "I just thought. I panicked.. just looking around today…"

"Kurt," Blaine said softly, "Look at me."

Kurt lifted his head, relieved to see Blaine looking nothing but kind. 

"If you want to be free to pursue other relationships in Lima… I'd totally respect that. But please don't assume that's what I want. Is that what you want? Please be honest."

Kurt made a small scoffing noise. "I don't want that at all… and even if I did, I don't there's guys queuing up to date me in Lima. But I don't want it… definitely don't."

"Well let's at least give 'us' a try… give it our best shot," Blaine smiled.. reaching out his hand to Kurt, inviting him over. "There's never any guarantees about anything.. but as long as we're honest with each other.."

Kurt didn't waste any time in climbing into Blaine's lap once he'd extended him the invitation. "I'm sorry I even thought that.. I was wrong. Let me make it up to you," Kurt said quietly resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. 

Blaine cleared his throat. "Oh yeah… you're going to, don't worry."

"Um.. how?" Kurt asked, shivering in anticipation.

"We're going to get in the shower, where I'm going to spank your sorry little ass while you tell me how sorry you are again. Then I'm going to bend you over and fuck your already sore ass, hard. How does that sound?" Kurt could hear the smirk in Blaine's voice.. happy to go along with it if it meant Blaine would forgive him.

Kurt twisted his head to kiss Blaine heatedly. "It sounds… painful? You might need to kiss it better." Kurt laughed softly. "But everything I deserve. I want you to remind me that I'm yours, Blaine."

"Seriously though," Blaine wrapped Kurt up tightly in his arms, "I'm pretty crazy about you… and I've no plans to give you up… ever. We should be having fun… there's still a few months until I graduate yet."

"I know," Kurt sighed, clambering off the bed and heading towards the bathroom with a seductive sway of his hips. "Come on.. you promised me 'things'. You don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting."

Blaine had never moved so fast.. leaping off the bed to catch up with Kurt.

***********

Burt eyed them both with suspicion as he met them off the plane two days later, his gaze turning to worry as he looked more carefully at Kurt. "You alright, kiddo?" he asked with a frown. "Looks like you're having trouble walking there.. are you limping?"

Blaine and Kurt both blushed. "Oh.. I'm fine dad. Just a bit stiff from the flight," Kurt said, somehow managing to sound far more put together than he felt. 

Burt grabbed Kurt's case off of him with a uneasy glance, charging ahead of them.

Kurt and Blaine pressed their smiling lips together for a quick kiss before chasing after Burt. "Do you think he knows?" Kurt wondered.

"Not for sure.. unless you want to tell him."

"No way."


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine spotted Kurt already seated at their usual Lima Bean table.. heading over with a big smile on his face. "Thanks baby," he said quietly, spotting his coffee already sitting, steaming, on the table… pressing his lips against Kurt's in a prolonged chaste kiss (an action which never failed to make Kurt blush when performed in public) before sitting down opposite him.

"What are you so happy about?" Chris raised his eyebrows.

"Happy to see you…." Blaine smiled, taking a big mouthful of coffee with a satisfactory sigh, "although I may also have some news."

"Knew it!" Kurt preened. "Is it college related?"

"NYU... I'm in," Blaine said happily.

"That's great Blaine." Kurt gripped his cup with both hands, smiling tightly. "I knew you could do it."

"You are okay with all this, aren't you?" Blaine hooked his ankle around Kurt's beneath the table. "We've talked about it.. I thought you were okay with it?"

"Of course I'm pleased for you." Kurt lifted his chin indignantly. "Why wouldn't I be? But that doesn't mean I'm happy to be losing my boyfriend to a college across the other side of the country. I already know how much I'm going to miss you.. and the reality will probably be so much worse."

"Yeah.. I know. I'll miss you too. Don't think I don't wish we were the same age and could do this together.. but it's all for our future, Kurt, our future together." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand across the table.

"Oh God, you're gonna make me cry in a minute," Kurt smiled shakily. "Go and get me another coffee.. it's your turn to buy."

"And a cookie?" Blaine got up out of his chair. "We can split one if you like."

Kurt pursed his lips thoughtfully. "I think I could manage one to myself… please." He wasn't really hungry, but he was just trying to… act normal. 

"Coming right up."

Kurt watched his boyfriend head over to the counter, frantically wiping away a few stray tears while Blaine's back was turned, determined to be happy for him.

*********

Kurt sat across from Rachel and Mercedes in the dining hall. "Aren't you going to miss Finn when he goes off to college?" he asked Rachel, poking around at his salad with a fork… not really eating. Unusually for the three of them these days, they were lunching alone. 

"Of course I am," Rachel said primly, looking over at Kurt, "but I'm going to use my time to hone my talents so that when I have my NYADA audition, I'll sail through. New York's been my dream since I knew what college was… and that hasn't changed. I love Finn.. but he's going to college in Florida.. so it's not as if we'd be in the same place even if we were the same age.. so…"

"I used to think you and I were quite alike... in fact I think I was quite similar to you until I met Blaine.. " Kurt smiled wistfully. "Now though, I think I'd be prepared to compromise if it meant being with him. I'm going to miss him so much."

"You haven't really got to make that choice though, have you?" Mercedes piped in. "I mean, Blaine's going to New York.. so even if you're at different colleges, in two years you'll at least be in the same city."

"I know!" Kurt bristled, his face softening as he sighed. "It just feels so painful.."

"Hey," Mercedes smiled, "I'm not criticising. Sam's only going to Columbus for college, so I'm lucky in that way.. It's just that I wouldn't want you feel you had to compromise your dreams."

"My dreams include Blaine," Kurt said stubbornly. "There'd be no way I'd want any of it without him."

"Aww," Rachel and Mercedes said together, sharing a smile between them.

Kurt looked down at his food, blushing. It seemed being in love made him lose his filter.

"Don't think that means I'm not going to fight you to the death to get a NYADA place, Rachel," Kurt smiled evilly.

"Of course," Rachel smiled sweetly, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

**********

Kurt pulled a beer from the fridge, taking it in to Burt who was relaxing, watching the game. "Thanks bud.." Burt offered, looking a little surprised, but taking it all the same. Kurt was usually strict about what he let his father eat and drink, so he wasn't about to turn down the opportunity for a beer. In fact, going by the look of Kurt who was now looking at him seriously from the seat he'd taken on the couch.. maybe he was going to need it.

"Go on then." Burt snapped open his beer can, "You've obviously got something you want to say."

Kurt smiled tightly, fiddling with his hands in his lap. "Um.. okay… I'm thinking of doing some work experience… in the summer."

"Right.." Burt said slowly, letting a cool sip of beer slip past his lips.. wondering what was coming next. He knew his son. "That's a good idea isn't it? Or is there something you're not telling me?"

"It might just be in New York…" Kurt mumbled.

Burt cleared his throat. "Did I just hear you right?" he frowned. "That's just not practical, Kurt. Slow down. You can work in the garage for the summer…"

"It's a month with a theatrical company… helping in their costume archives. It sounds really interesting… and connected to something I'm actually thinking of doing career wise, or at least open to.." Kurt said quietly.

"So you think they'd want someone who's still only sixteen? Don't rush things Kurt. I mean where would you stay for a start?" As Burt spoke, Kurt saw realisation dawning on his dad. "This is because of Blaine isn't it? If I'm correct, I'm pretty sure college students aren't allowed to have anyone else staying in their dorm rooms.. even before term starts… if that's what you two are scheming."

Kurt swallowed nervously. "Um.. he may be moving into an apartment.. with two of his Dalton friends. I may be going to stay there."

Burt sighed heavily, not looking too happy. "Enough of all this 'may this' and 'may that'… just tell me what's going on. Stop skirting around because I'll have to find out eventually. Being up front might just be a bit more beneficial for my decisions."

Kurt started to wish he'd taken a beer for himself (not that he'd be allowed one). "Okay.. I've already been offered the work experience…."

Burt raised his eyebrows.

"But it's really hard to get in there, dad," Kurt pleaded. I had to send in loads of photos of clothes I've made and altered… and I had a Skype interview… and a letter from Mr Schue to say I'd been the one to sort out all the costumes for glee competitions. It'll be so good to put on my college application as they have a lot of dealings with NYADA.. and they apparently, rarely take anyone as young as me."

"I bet," Burt said into his beer, remembering when decisions he had to make regarding his son, used to be simple. "What will you do for money? I mean work experience isn't actually a job."

"They do pay expenses.. which isn't much," Kurt admitted, "but I thought I could do some work at the garage after school… and for some of the summer while I'm home.. to um.. save up… and Blaine says I can stay at the apartment rent free as I'll be sharing his room." His face grew red as he realised that last piece of information might not do him any favours. 

Burt's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head as he had to imagine his son sharing a bed with another boy.. or technically, man. Despite his best efforts, why did he always end up feeling like an irresponsible parent?

"Please dad," Kurt said quietly, "I promise I'll call you every day…"

"Any chance you'll just be sleeping on the couch while you're there?" Burt said gruffly.

Kurt wasn't about to promise anything of the sort.

********

"Blaine!" Kurt cried softly, his toes curling into his soft bedroom carpet, "Blaine… my dad will hear…"

Blaine reluctantly pulled his mouth off of Kurt's cock, gripping the backs of Kurt's tense thighs as he looked up at him. "You'll just have to be quiet then won't you.." He sucked on the tip of Kurt's cock, running his tongued across the slit… before sinking back down… Kurt gasping, fighting to stop himself from thrusting into Blaine's mouth. 

"Oh.. Blaine.." Kurt whispered, loudly, "I really can't… I can't.. Blaine… my dad… Blaine.."

Blaine pulled off again, a small sigh. "Kurt.. you've been begging me for this all the way home from school.. and now you've got your pants pulled down around your thighs, well you basically can't stop talking about your dad. It's not doing it for me, I have to say."

"Sorry.. " Kurt almost sobbed. "It's just that he'd probably stop me from going to New York in the summer.. and maybe all future visits.. I"m.. not kidding. He's just looking for an excuse…."

"Sounds like there's a lot at stake then.." Blaine mused, wrapping his hand around Kurt's erection.. tightly. "It'll be good practice for when you come to stay with me. I'm sure my roommates won't be wanting to hear you hitting those high notes all night long."

Blaine sunk his mouth back over Kurt again, cutting short any retort that may have been on Kurt's lips. There was no way he could even bring himself to stop now (short of maybe a fire… or Burt walking in the room) and he was pretty sure that Kurt didn't seriously want him to. 

"Kurt," came Burt's voice from upstairs, "I need to talk to you. Can you come up here?"

Blaine looked up to see panic in Kurt's eyes, his mouth still wrapped around his boyfriend's cock. "Shit," Kurt whispered.

Blaine completely expected Kurt to put an end to their current activities.. and Blaine would have gone along with that too, no way wanting to get caught by Burt… but Kurt was obviously out to surprise him. He grabbed hold of Blaine's head, digging his fingers into the curls… thrusting deep into his mouth like a professional. "Okay dad," he called out, never once losing his rhythm.. his voice somehow coming out far more steady than he felt. "We'll be up in a minute."

"Ooh, I'm close," Kurt whispered, coming with a soft muted whimper as Blaine took pity on him.. circling his hole with the soft touch of one finger. Immediately Kurt was pulling his clothes back up, ready to face his father… his face flushed as he glanced at Blaine with wide eyes.

Blaine's own erection was hard and painful in his jeans, but he didn't think Kurt would be helping him out any time soon. "You turned on by Daddy dearest hovering around nearby?" Blaine smirked, palming himself through his jeans.

"No!" Kurt said indignantly. "I was just too far gone to stop.."

"Yeah, yeah."

Kurt raised his eyebrows as he opened the door, pointedly looking where Blaine was still touching himself through his jeans. "You gonna take care of that yourself? Only I think my dad'll be expecting you to come up as well. We don't want to arouse his suspicions do we?."

"Arouse.. ugh don't use words like that," Blaine groaned, heading off into Kurt's bathroom. "You're so gonna pay for this later."

"This is all good practice for you Blaine.. you know, in case your roommates want to discuss groceries at inconvenient times."

"You're ridiculous. Just leave me to jerk off in your bathroom. I'll see you up there."

*********

Some time later when Blaine found himself upstairs in the Hummel household, he found Kurt and Burt seated at the dining room table which was covered in pamphlets of some sort .. an uncomfortable silence surrounding the room. Kurt's face was bright red and kind of annoyed, compared to Burt who was looking just plain embarrassed.

"Blaine! come and join us," Burt offered, pointing to the seat next to Kurt. "I want to talk to you both." he ploughed on.

Kurt huffed loudly as Blaine sat down. "My dad's suddenly decided we need the embarrassment of being educated about the facts of life. Well the facts of 'gay' life," he air quoted, "to be precise."

"It's just a bit of literature for you both to read. To keep yourselves safe, you know. I mean I know I should have probably done this with you before… but better late than never, huh? It sort of crept up on me.. you know, the things you boys are probably doing…" Burt stopped when he saw both the boys staring at him wide eyed in alarm. 

"That's enough, we get it." Kurt groaned. "This is just so embarrassing."

Blaine wanted to keep the peace.. while remaining both on Burt and Kurt's good sides. "Um.. thank you.. I guess. There may be something there we haven't thought of that we should be doing.." He was silenced by a sharp kick on the ankle from Kurt… warning him he was giving away too much information.

"Um.. thanks Burt," Blaine flustered. "We'll read it all thoroughly.."

"I can't believe you're thanking him.. twice," Kurt hissed. "This is just the worst day ever."

"Look, Kurt," Burt started. "Some of this information is for life.. not just for teenagers. Good old sensible advice. You can grumble all you want, but I just want you two to be safe." With that he left the room.

Blaine gathered up the pamphlets before Kurt could throw them in the trash, such was his mood. "We could read them together.." he whispered.

Kurt shook his head. "I can't think of anything that's killed my romantic mood more than those stupid pamphlets. That was probably my dad's plan all along. Anytime he thinks we're up to something in my room, all he has to do is go all 'textbook' about it, and we'll go off the whole idea."

"I get your point," Blaine laughed. "Let's just go and watch a movie instead.. and as you've had a traumatic experience, I'll let you choose."

Kurt smiled for the first time since he'd come upstairs. "I might just need a shoulder rub too," he muttered, "I'm feeling a little stressed."


	8. chapter 8

"You've got some serious apologising to do.. " Blaine breathed as Kurt carefully slid himself down on Blaine's throbbing cock. 

" I have?" Kurt panted, not really caring right now about anything other than riding his boyfriend for the first time in months. "Why?"

"For not believing we would be able to be together once I'd come to New York for college," Blaine grinned, holding on to Kurt's hips to steady him.

"If it makes you happy, I can do that.” Kurt sighed, settling in to the familiar feelings of what had become his very favourite sexual position, "Oh please, please do forgive me for not having more faith that a high school romance would last when my boyfriend is probably being in contact every day with good looking men, many of who probably fancy the pants off him. I just keep asking myself why you would choose a school boy over that."

"Have you seen yourself?" Blaine shuddered as Kurt bounced down on him… running his hands over his gorgeous pert ass. "You are the sexiest man I've ever seen… by a long shot. And you come and visit me.. and take me to bed.. and do all the work."

"Hey!" Kurt objected, pinching Blaine's nipple.. hard.

"You know I'll probably come if you do that," Blaine groaned… "especially when we haven't had sex for months."

"We had Skype sex."

"Not the same!"

"Fair enough," Kurt preened, changing his angle slightly to ensure Blaine's cock hit the right spot every single time he sank back down on him. "Oh… my god that's good. Hold me Blaine… please." Blaine grasped Kurt around the waist.. supporting him as he slowly unravelled.

"You're such a good boy for me," Blaine whispered. "I've missed this so much."

*******

This was Kurt's second summer in New York… following on from his first work experience here a whole year ago now. He'd started off helping with repairs and alterations of the costumes already owned by the theatre, quickly moving on to making and designing costumes for some of the cast... but things hadn't been easy in the beginning that first summer, when he had ended up with his father coming out to New York to vet the whole arrangement before he had been allowed to take it on. Burt had then decided to give both he and Blaine a long stern talk about their age.. and relationships.. and plenty of embarrassing stuff as well as the important facts. (As if those pamphlets weren't enough!). 

Looking back, Kurt could now see why Burt had been so worried about his young son… but at the time he was just seething with anger, feeling as if he wasn't being trusted. As soon as Burt had left them alone, he and Blaine had the biggest argument they'd ever had.. mainly due to Kurt taking out his anger on Blaine because he couldn't be stroppy with his father, for fear of being marched straight back home to Lima. 

The fight that followed had resulted in harsh words, tears and a lot of apologies after… their sex life moving up a notch as they made up (Burt's words long forgotten)… and they'd come out stronger as they proceeded to have the best month together, ever… both in and out of the bedroom.

Having done some long distance designing for the theatre company while back at school, now, this summer, Kurt had been invited back for two whole months on a proper salary. Kurt was delighted… and even more than that.. he was going to be able to spend every night sharing a bed with his gorgeous boyfriend. They even had the apartment to themselves for most of the summer with Blaine's roommates being away for a lot of the holidays.

*********

Kurt hauled his suitcase into the bedroom, having dumped it in the hallway as soon as he’d arrived… with more immediate pressing matters requiring his attention. He loved his clothes, but his unpacking could wait a few more hours when he had his gorgeous boyfriend waiting for him.

They were lucky they had the apartment to themselves…. Blaine sprawled naked on the bed.. Kurt in just his briefs as he gathered up his luggage. Blaine’s eyes were watching him as he began to put his clothes away in the drawers and hanging space that Blaine had made available to him… and Kurt glanced wistfully over at the bed, wishing he could just go and join Blaine again.

“Come over here,” Blaine pouted, stroking himself slowly.. as Kurt tried not to stare.

“I can’t Blaine.. I want to get my clothes away.. or they’ll all need ironing,” Kurt sighed, his traitorous cock growing in his underwear. He glanced down.. wishing he’d put on a few more clothes.. but the apartment was hot.. and he was already overdressed compared to Blaine.. so..

“I think you’ve been over-ruled by your dick,” Blaine smirked, “so come here.”

“I don’t think you understand..”

“I understand perfectly… but I’m afraid you can’t look so sexy and not expect me to want to act on it.”

“We’ve just been having sex for the last two hours, Blaine.”

“Clearly that’s not enough,” Blaine commented with a laugh, “going by how hard you are. So just come over here… or I may just have to bend you over and fuck you right where you are.”

Kurt wanted to be annoyed, but he couldn’t deny how turned on he was… not when his briefs were straining… and Blaine was groaning softly as he moved his hand over himself, clearly having fun by himself.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Kurt said hoarsely. “I’ll just be a few minutes more… longer if you keep distracting me.”

“Ku..rt,” Blaine whined, but doing as he was told. He was only doing it to try and persuade Kurt to come back to bed and had no real desire to jerk himself off when his boyfriend was about to join him.

Kurt stripped off his underwear, taunting Blaine a little as he took his time sauntering about the room, putting more things away in the various drawers and cupboards.. ignoring the moans that were coming from his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Fuck Kurt,” Blaine complained when Kurt picked up the bag containing all his bathroom products. “Can’t you wait until later to put those away?”

Kurt looked at the bag in his hand.. pausing. “I could I suppose,” he mused, “but I’m not sure I want to.” With that he wandered into the ensuite bathroom, leaving Blaine huffing in frustration.

“You can’t always have your own way,” Kurt commented with a sly wink. “And maybe I want to fuck ‘you’ this time.”

“Maybe later,” came Blaine’s soft voice, right behind him in the bathroom… making him jump. “But you’re nicely stretched already.. and we’ve got lost time to make up for.” He ran his hand gently down Kurt’s spine… making him shiver.

“We gonna make up all that lost time in one day?” Kurt mused with a fond smile.

“No.. but I want you so badly, Kurt. Come and have a shower with me baby? Please.. I got some of that special lube we can use in the shower.."

“I guess the rest of my unpacking can wait,” Kurt whispered, turning to kiss Blaine… wondering why he even tried to resist.

********* 

Kurt had a couple of days before he was due to start work.. and Blaine had cleared his diary.. so after calling in to the theatre to get the lowdown on what he'd be working on, they decided to behave like tourists, taking in the sights that you tended to ignore once you were actually living here.

It was nice to have the freedom to lie in bed together in the mornings.. to make love slowly.. sleepily.. followed by a late breakfast.. exploring the city.. cooking dinner together.. maybe watching a movie.. before retreating back between the sheets... learning each other all over again.

"This is pretty much perfect," Kurt smiled, sprawled naked over Blaine, his head resting on Blaine's chest. His filter was always low after sex. "I can't wait until this is our life, together, when I can wake up next to you every morning.."

"I can't wait either," Blaine chuckled softly, threading his fingers through Kurt's hair, "but you do know it may not always seem this perfect, right?"

"It will," Kurt pouted, lifting his head to look at Blaine. "Of course it will."

"There'll be arguments.. disagreements. We'll both be tired and stressed at times. It's happened before.. so I'm sure it'll happen again, especially if we're living together."

"I guess," Kurt admitted reluctantly.

"There'll be plenty of reasons for me to have to spank that pert little ass of yours."

"Oh.. well I 'do' quite like that," Kurt said, blushing. "Hey! Are you implying it's me who's going to be trouble, though?"

"Of course not. I'm just being a realist. I mean, you may decide you'd rather be in dorms for the first semester.. see how things go.."

Kurt sighed. "Is this you letting me down gently? If it's what you want, just tell me."

"It's not what I want.. but it's just something you might want to think about."

"If we're both busy, surely it'll be better to be living together.. otherwise I may not see you for days. Please don't tell me that we're going to have to live apart.. not after all this time.."

"Kurt." Blaine pulled him for a teasing kiss. "I'll never deny you anything.. I just don't want to pressure you into anything."

"You won't," Kurt promised. "It's the only thing that's keeping me going. It's all I want."

"Well.. good. Come here and persuade me a bit more."

********

As soon as Kurt started work, it seemed like they both hit the ground running.. probably giving a taste of how hectic their lives together could be once they actually lived together.

Blaine was busy teaching.. mainly to kids whose parents wanted them to improve their piano playing over the summer, but he also had plenty of his own work to do.. writing his own songs to perform in bars about town… as well as getting ahead with college assignments.

On good days, Blaine would come and meet Kurt from work.. and they'd travel home together. But that didn't always work out.. but they relished the times that it did.

One thing that was different for Kurt, this summer, was that he seemed to have found himself an admirer at work. Chandler was a new member of the ensemble and apparently Kurt's new best friend. He wasn't sure if Chandler had romantic intentions or not, but even if Kurt wasn't already madly in love with Blaine, Chandler really wasn't his type.. they were both too similar.

In some ways it was nice to have someone give him their undivided attention for some of the day. Regular coffee deliveries to Kurt's workroom and random visits.. just for a chat, often made a welcome break from whatever he was doing at the time. On the downside, Chandler could talk for England.. sometimes Kurt could hardly get a word in edge ways.

They were sitting at the back of the theatre, talking, one afternoon while Kurt was hanging back waiting for Blaine. Kurt kind of hated how Chandler constantly touched him.. draping his arm over Kurt's shoulder as he talked, but it seemed a little churlish to complain.. for he was quite good company, often sending Kurt into fits of laughter with his funny comments and stories.

Blaine suddenly appeared by Kurt's side, just as he and Chandler were recovering from a fit of the giggles.. Chandler almost laying on Kurt as he tried to recover from his bout of laughter.

"Blaine," Kurt almost screeched when he spotted his boyfriend, wiping a stray tear from his eye. "You're here."

"I am indeed,"Blaine said softly, leaning down to give Kurt a kiss. "You ready to go?" 

Kurt felt a small shiver run down his spine as Blaine's soft breath whispered against his ear. "Or do you need a bit longer? You look a little busy.”

"I'm ready.. We were just talking while I was waiting.. but, yeah.. I'm ready." Kurt blushed as he gave Chandler the obligatory goodbye hug that his new friend already seemed to expect from him, before linking hands with Blaine and heading out for the day.

"You and Chandler seem pretty close," Blaine commented, noticeably without a smile.

Kurt wasn't surprised.. Chandler was a little over the top.. and Kurt was still struggling to get used to how tactile he was. But he was sure Chandler was just 'that type of person.' "Oh you know.. Chandler is just a friendly person. He can be a bit over the top at times.. but he means well."

"I'm sure he does," Blaine mumbled.. trying his best not to sound jealous. He trusted Kurt more than anything, but from watching the two boys together before he'd announced his arrival, Blaine could see Chandler desperate to make a move on his boyfriend.

"He's just a friend, Blaine."

"So is he all over everyone else the way he is with you?" Blaine asked, turning to Kurt.

"Yes. Well, I don't know. Probably."

Blaine sighed, squeezing Kurt's fingers a little, guiding his hand up to his mouth to kiss Kurt's knuckles. "I was going to suggest going for a bite to eat, but because I'm obviously a jealous little fucker I just want to take you home and remind you that you're mine."

“Not that I’d object to that. Honestly we’re on the same page, but you really do have to trust me," Kurt pleaded. "If he does like me that way.. it's not mutual. Chandler and I are more like brothers.. we're so similar. I wouldn't want to date him.. even if I didn't have you. All I've been thinking of all day is you.. and looking forward to this evening."

“Look. This is all me," Blaine sighed.. letting go of Kurt's hand and stopping in his tracks. "You go ahead and have a good evening.. I owe my friend Steve a visit." He began to move away.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist.. holding him in place. "Steve? Who the hell is Steve? And what the fuck are you even doing?"

"Just a guy from one of my classes."

"Fuck Blaine. No way. You're jealous of someone I work with.. so the answer is to go round to what? The apartment? Of some guy I don't even know." Kurt was aware they were attracting attention, but he actually didn't care. “Do you really think our relationship means so little to me that I’d throw it all away that easily?” 

“No. Of course not… I’m just trying to avoid hurting you.."

"Too late for that," Kurt snapped. "If you're trying to prove to me that living together is going to be stressful and is going to have it's problems.. I believe you." His face softened. "But please Blaine, just take me home. That’s all I want.. to go home with ‘you’.”

Blaine gave Kurt an embarrassed smile. "Okay.. let's go home."

"Good.. because I believe you’ve pretty much promised to remind me who I belong to.. and I like the sound of that.. so much.”

********

Kurt thought he might enjoy making Blaine jealous a bit more often if this is what he had in store after the fact. He was in control of himself when Blaine laid him out on the bed… sucking his cock… teasing… until he was aching from head toe with the need to come. He was on the verge of spilling into Blaine’s eager mouth.. when suddenly it all stopped.. and Blaine’s very naughty tongue moved lower, soft licks until it reached his already twitching hole. Kurt whimpered helplessly as Blaine’s tongue thrust inside him… as deep as it could go. 

“Do you want to come baby?” Blaine breathed.. pulling out for a moment.

“Fuck..” If anything even brushed against his cock right now, he’d probably come.. but.. “Oh fuck.. you.. want to sit on your cock.. ride you.”

Blaine chuckled, adjusting their positions so Kurt’s ass was hovering over his lap. “You love this, don’t you?”

“What do you think?”

Blaine chuckled again. “Let me stretch you first..” he said softly.

“Nope.” Kurt slid down over Blaine.. maybe a little too fast.. but it was so good. He rolled his hips.. adjusting.. groaning at just how amazing he felt… he never wanted this to end. But just a few eager slides up and down.. and he was coming so hard, he could barely remember his own name… shuddering as Blaine followed him straight after with a loud cry.

“You minx… I love you.”

Kurt laughed lightly. “I love you too. I’ll be sure to thank Chandler for spicing things up in the bedroom though.”

**********

Kurt didn’t really care for Chandler that much.. sometimes wishing his affections were a little less intense, but he wasn’t about to rude to someone he was working with.. and a bit of small talk about fashion didn’t go amiss now and again. Chandler was probably the only person who was more opinionated than he was.. and they’d often share offensive fashion mistakes on the celebrity websites as they browsed their phones, definitely one of Kurt’s favourite hobbies.

He defiantly relayed conversations he’d had with Chandler to Blaine, later each day. He wasn’t about to hide anything from Blaine… and neither was he about to let Blaine dictate his friends for him. They had to trust each other.. and if they couldn’t do that, then Kurt didn’t know if their relationship would survive. As well as that, they needed to have their own friends.

Kurt had a taste of his own medicine one day when he was let out of work early though. He’d decided to visit a few of his favourite fabric stores.. feeling inspired now he was back, surrounded by beautiful theatrical costumes for the summer. He strode with purpose from the subway stop, stopping sharply at the sight of Blaine seated at a table in a small cosy bistro that he’d never seen before… with a gorgeous dark skinned man.. their heads close as they talked. 

Fabrics were forgotten as Kurt found his black leather boots leading him in through the door of the sedate establishment, swinging the door back on its hinges as he entered.. every head turning to look at him. “Kurt,” Blaine said softly as he reached their table, taking Kurt’s hand and squeezing it lightly. “Come and sit down.” Blaine gestured to the seat opposite.

Kurt’s eyes widened, but he threw himself into the seat like a stroppy teenager.. his eyes never leaving Blaine’s. “Hope I’m not interrupting anything,” Kurt said a little tersely.

“You’re not,” Blaine assured him.. “We’ve just about finished here.”

“Oh?”

“This is Rocco,” Blaine introduced, smiling at the other man. “We’re hoping to collaborate.. and were just going over a few outlines.”

Kurt was unable to properly appreciate the sharp, handsome features of the other man as he found himself shaking hands with him.. so overcome with jealously and shameful rage. “It’s good to meet you Kurt.” His voice was warm and friendly.. making Kurt feel even more ashamed at his feelings. “But it’s true.. I was just leaving. I have another meeting across town, and I really must go.”

Kurt stared at the table as Blaine said his goodbyes, only looking up when Blaine spoke. “Can I get you anything?” Blaine smirked, “Or was this just a social call?”

Kurt pressed his lips together, his face reddening. “I’m fine.. I don’t want anything. He.. um Rocco seemed nice. I haven’t heard you mention him before.. but I guess I don’t know most of your New York friends.”

“He introduced himself to me a couple of weeks ago… after I’d performed at the bar. He’s looking for a musical director for a show he’s putting on. He already has a backer.. and he just wanted to meet.. and talk..” Blaine raised his eyebrows. “Feeling a little.. jealous?”

“Jealous?” Kurt tried to look indignant, his voice frustratingly shrill.. then sighed. “Maybe.. but you’d know all about that. It’s not just me..”

“Touché,” Blaine smiled, offering Kurt his hand… which Kurt took without hesitation.. escorting him out of the door, onto the subway and into the quiet confines of Blaine’s bedroom… fabric shopping long forgotten. When Kurt shakily pushed his throbbing erection inside Blaine.. all felt good in the world.

********

Kurt realised that despite their ups and downs, each time they seemed to manage to come out the other side stronger than ever. After several weeks of living together they were more in love than ever, each hurdle they faced, strengthening their relationship. By the end of the summer.. one more year to go.. and Kurt could begin to picture an actual life with Blaine, here in New York city.. and he couldn’t wait.

Blaine had tears in his eyes when Kurt admitted the fact to him, telling Kurt that was all he had wished for since coming to live here and how he couldn’t wait to start the rest of their life together. 

So just one more year. Kurt could survive that.. especially when he had so much to look forward to.

******


	9. Chapter 9

“Are you excited for tomorrow?” Blaine asked, holding his phone to his ear as he cast a last eye over the apartment before heading off to bed for the night. His new apartment… that he was about to share with Kurt. He hoped the little bit of setting up he’d done in the last couple of days since he’d moved in, would meet with Kurt’s approval.

“Of course I am,” Kurt said carefully. “It’s my dream. Living in New York has been my dream for as long as I can remember.” Having triple checked everything he’d packed ready to move his life to New York, Kurt was now lying in bed… only at Burt’s insistence that he stopped fussing and got some rest.

“You don’t sound to sure,” Blaine said quietly. “Are you okay?”

“Just stressed,” Kurt sighed. “I’ll be fine once I’m there. It’s just all the last minute details… and the realisation that this is actually happening.”

“I know you,” Blaine said, a smile behind his voice. “You probably won’t even relax once you’re here, even though we’ve allowed a whole week for settling in. I know what a perfectionist you are.”

Kurt was silent for a moment. “I was about to deny it,” he admitted, “but you’re probably right. You have to make me relax when I get there tomorrow. Don’t let me over do it.”

Blaine actually laughed. “How to you propose I do that? I mean have you seen ‘you’ when you’re determined?”

“You have to take charge, Blaine. Make me. You know, take my mind off it with something more exciting."

“How? Oh… Kurt? Are you asking what I think you’re asking?” Blaine whispered.

“Mmm. I don’t know what you mean.”

“Oh. Right. Okay.. Really?”

"Blaine.. how old are you? Five?," Kurt sighed testily.

Blaine was silent for a moment.. until Kurt wondered if he'd 'actually' offended him. "Blaine?"

"You do know that if you're going to talk to me like that tomorrow, there may actually be punishments involved?" Blaine said quietly.

"That's more like it," Kurt sighed happily. "I'll have to try and be on my best behaviour then, won't I?"

********

Kurt couldn’t believe he’d finally arrived here… for good. New York. He’d now be able to class himself as a New Yorker.. because this is where he lived. This was his dream. To cap it all, he was moving in with Blaine… their very own apartment.. together… just the two of them, their own home… together. Somewhere where they could have loud obnoxious sex without worrying about roommates or parents, whenever they pleased. Kurt’s head had been spinning with the possibilities.

Kurt meticulously unpacked box after box… until Blaine came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist.. a kiss on the back of his neck. “Fancy a break?” Blaine asked softly, his breath whispering past Kurt’s ear.. making him shiver.

Kurt sighed. A break did sound good, but, “I really need to get this finished.”

“We talked about this. I’m sure it doesn’t have to be finished today. I’ve got herbal tea.. and cookies… and I haven’t given you nearly enough kisses yet. In fact if you're a little stressed, I have some good destressing techniques." Blaine moved his hands to Kurt’s shoulders, digging in and massaging away some of the tension.

“I suppose a snack would be nice,” Kurt resigned, “but now I've started and am in the swing of it, I had hoped to get my unpacking done today.. I mean I know what I said on the phone last night, but I really don’t think I can’t stand leaving it unfinished.”

“I’ll help you with it tomorrow, I promise..,” Blaine told him… moving to the kitchen area to make the tea. “I actually have plans for us this evening... and remember I'm under strict instructions not to let you overdo it? Your instructions no less. Apparently you’re to be distracted.. I don’t think I can go back on my word.”

“Oh no, Blaine. I’m sorry.. the thought of going out.. I just can’t… and I wouldn’t be able to sleep knowing I still had all this to do.” He waved his arm in the general area of his still boxed up belongings. "I know what I said.. but ?seriously, I couldn't leave it.. I think I was slightly delirious when I talked to you last night."

Blaine raised his eyebrows with a small smirk.. passing Kurt his drink. “You're not getting off that lightly.. but, don't worry. Our plans don't involve going out… and I seem to recall something along the lines of 'make me take a break Blaine'... and anyway I promise you’ll sleep like a baby tonight. Unpacking will be the last thing on your mind."

“Yeah?” Kurt had to admit that an early night was tempting. He was exhausted... wishing, not for the first time, that he wasn't such a control freak. Perhaps one of those massages Blaine did so well (full body one) would be nice.. On the other hand though, would he actually be able to relax enough to enjoy anything?

********

Snack time over, Kurt stood from the couch where they’d been sitting.. stretching his tired body with a groan. Despite everything, Blaine didn't appear to have anything in particular to distract him.. “So.. what’s the plan? Only I can feel the rest of my unpacking calling to me.”

“Right, that’s definitely not gonna happen,” Blaine smiled, picking up a red piece of material from the coffee table. (Why hadn’t Kurt seen that before now?) "I think now would be a good time to freshen up.. and then you can put these on for me like a good boy. Just these and nothing else.”

Kurt did a double take when he noticed that Blaine was actually holding out a pair of lacy underwear.. too tiny to actually cover anything really. “I’m wearing these? Right now?” he asked incredulously, taking the offered item. “I don’t think they’ll fit for starters.”

Blaine appeared by his side in an instant… a firm stroke over Kurt’s slightly interested clothed cock. “They’ll fit you perfectly baby, in all the right places,” he said huskily. “Now go… oh, and leave the bathroom door open.”

Kurt’s stomach did a nervous swoop. “I.. um.. need to …um..”

“Open. Leave it wide open,” Blaine whispered dismissively. “You’ll just have to be quick won’t you. Very quick.. because I’m coming in to take care of you.”

Kurt had never moved so fast.

*******

Kurt didn’t notice Blaine join him in the bathroom… coming up behind him… his yoga pants being pushed down around his thighs, the first he knew. “Blaine.. “

“Gorgeous,” Blaine whispered, reaching to wrap Kurt’s rapidly growing cock in his fist.. teasingly moving his hand until Kurt was fully hard and wanting. The last few months without his boyfriend had been torture.. and he couldn’t hide how much he’d missed this.

Kurt gasped softly, leaning back into Blaine… enjoying the feeling of being touched. “It ‘is’ nice that you want this so badly, Kurt,” Blaine smiled, “but please don’t come.”

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Kurt sighed. “I’m not sure I can promise that... not when I haven't.. for so long."

Blaine sped his movements over Kurt’s cock. “You ‘can’ do it baby.. I know you can.. and I just want you to wait a bit longer. I want you to fill out that underwear nicely for me.. as I know you will. But first, perhaps you’d like to join me in the shower.” Blaine pressed his hips tightly against Kurt’s.. letting him feel how hard he was.

“Blaine… you're mean," Kurt whined, shuddering. “Please… I promise I can get hard again.. but I ’need’ this... and it seems a bit unfair."

“That’s all very nice, Kurt,” Blaine said sharply, giving him one hard smack on his bare buttock.. before moving away completely.. ignoring Kurt’s cry. “But I’m afraid the answer is still ’no’… so please don’t beg. Just get undressed so we can shower.. together.

Kurt pressed his lips together tightly, trying not to speak.. but.. “You said you were going to take care of me..” Kurt said quietly. 

“I will take care of you,” Blaine promised as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. “You just have to be patient.”

Kurt huffed, trying not to sound to annoyed. “I know I said distract me, but I was thinking a bit of making out would be nice.. you know. 'That' type of thing."

"Oh? I don't think you specified," Blaine smiled. "But don't worry.. you're gonna love it."

******

Blaine hummed in satisfaction as Kurt manoeuvred himself into the ridiculously tiny underwear.. his erection peeping out the top of the waistband. It was either that, or have his cock completely through one of the leg holes.. and he had a feeling that that wasn't what Blaine had in mind.

"Gorgeous," Blaine murmured.. Kurt already berating the way the silky material slid easily into his crack the minute he moved. "So sexy."

"Doesn't feel sexy," Kurt sighed.. preening a little though as he watched a naked Blaine stroking himself, fully hard again. His own cock throbbed at the sight, a small pool gathering at the tip.. wetting the fabric of the underwear.

"Oh.. " Blaine groaned, his eyes on Kurt, his hand speeding up over himself. 

Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling fondly. "So is this going to become a regular thing? The underwear?"

"I wouldn't say regular.. but maybe when we've got a little more time to play. If that's something you'd like as well."

"Role play?" Kurt asked, seductively swaying his hips as he closed the distance between them.. wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Yes. Yes," Blaine babbled, running his hands over the lace of the underwear, where Kurt's buttocks were barely covered. "I'd love that."

Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's.. and they both groaned as their cocks rubbed together. "Good. Because I have plenty of ideas.. but now just hurry up and fuck me."

"I'm supposed to be in charge here," Blaine said softly, a low chuckle escaping his lips.

"Well.. you can decide where.. where's it to be sir? Are you going to take me to the bed.. or are we going to christen some other place in our new apartment?"

Blaine silently slid open a drawer in the bathroom vanity unit, revealing a hoard of supplies. "Boy Scout," Kurt muttered. "I guess you're going to fuck me in here.. " he moved to brace himself against the bathroom sink, legs spread, ass up in the air.. secretly loving the fact that there was a mirror straight in front of him. Watching Blaine while he fucked him was something he was definitely on board with.

Blaine hummed his affirmation, snapping open one of the many bottles of lube and coating the fingers on one hand. "To be honest.. I don't think I can wait much longer," he groaned, "you look so lovely like this and I want you so much."

Blaine slipped Kurt's underwear to one side.. sliding one finger into Kurt.. leaning down to press a kiss to his shoulder blade. "This just feels so hot.. and dirty.. and did I mention hot?"

They were both on their toes as Blaine gently pushed his cock inside Kurt, but the angle was perfect. Neither of them was going to last.. and they smiled as they made eye contact in the mirror.. Blaine letting Kurt really feel it as he sped up."

"Can I touch myself, daddy?" Kurt whispered, doing it anyway.

"Oh.. oh ..oh," Blaine stuttered, coming hard, as Kurt followed.. spreading mess into the underwear.. and over his hand.. and his stomach. 

Blaine lay over Kurt, too sated to move.. breathing heavily. "Oh my god Kurt. Did you just call me 'daddy'?"

"Mmm," Kurt nodded uncertainly. "Sorry.. I just... you just looked so.. sorry."

"Hey.. I didn't mind," Blaine laughed softly. "Is this something you'd like to explore further?"

“Mmm. I don't know.. I.. maybe.. look, it just really turned me on.. seeing you fucking me in the mirror like that. It was 'so' hot.”

"Nngh."

********

A few weeks into term, Kurt was already feeling the pressure. Every night this week he’d had to stay up well into the night, just to try and keep on top of his work load. Getting behind this early in the term would be a disaster. Despite them living together, he’d barely seen Blaine, who’d had study sessions most evenings as well as a pretty full workload of classes during the day. Although he’d had plenty to keep him busy, Kurt couldn’t help but feel aggrieved at having to spend a considerable time in the evening at home on his own.

By the time they were both home on Thursday evening, things were a little tetchy.

“It’s nice you can actually spare the time for me this evening,” Kurt admonished as he tried to throw together a quick pasta dish for them both… his words sounding a little harsher than intended.

Blaine looked up from his books. “Kurt? You know I can’t help that I’ve had other commitments this week, right?”

Kurt shrugged, tears inexplicably filling his eyes… clouding his vision. “Sure.”

“I did warn you how stressful it could be once we’re both busy,” Blaine sighed.

“I didn’t realise that living together meant we’d hardly see each other,” Kurt snapped. “I’m the only one who’s done the laundry this week.. and the grocery shopping, and I’m working at the theatre on top of my classes.”

“I know… but I’m not expecting you to do everything.”

“A little difficult when I’m the only one home and there’s no food in the apartment..”

Blaine put his books to one side, joining Kurt in the kitchen. “I’m sorry,” he said softly, cupping the back of Kurt’s neck.. his hand hot.. making Kurt shiver. “We’ll try and plan things better. I’m really not expecting you to do everything.”

“I suppose you’re going to remind me that you told me it would be like this.”

“No. I love living with you. We’ll work it out, I promise.”

****

After a hasty dinner, sitting on the couch.. the air still a little uncomfortable, Blaine pulled Kurt’s rigid body into a hug. “Come on.. we shouldn’t let this get to us. I don’t mean to make you feel unappreciated.. or take you for granted.”

“I know,” Kurt sighed, sinking into the familiar arms around him. “I just feel a little disappointed.. mainly with myself for feeling like this.”

“We should have a date night every week,” Blaine decided. “An evening just for us.. whatever else is going on. We can start tomorrow. Take it in turns to decide what to do or where to go.”

Kurt tipped his head to look up at Blaine. “That’s actually a great idea.”

Kurt was rewarded with a kiss. “Okay.. would you like to decide what you’d like to do tomorrow?” Blaine asked nipping at Kurt’s bottom lip.

“Can you this time?” Kurt asked shakily, feeling near to tears all over again.

“Ok..ay. Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

********

For the first time in a while, Kurt actually had butterflies of excitement and anticipation in his stomach. As Friday progressed, they’d exchanged texts.. and Blaine had set out his plans for their first ‘date’ night… for staying home, and what they’d be doing. Kurt couldn’t wait.

Blaine was already smartly dressed when Kurt rushed into the apartment after his last class of the afternoon. His dress shoes clicked on the hard floor as he came towards Kurt. He adjusted his bow tie with a small flick of the wrist. His slicked back hair making him look much older. “You’re late.”

“I’m sorry Mr Anderson,” Kurt breathed, with barely enough time to appreciate how ‘hot’ Blaine looked. “I’ll um just get changed for gym class, shall I?” He hesitated outside of their bedroom door.

“Yes. Please do that.. and I’d like a word with you before you go to class. I’ll be in my office.”

“Yes Mr Anderson.”

Blaine was pacing in front of the window when Kurt appeared a few minutes later dressed in a tank top and shorts that he’d found at the back of his wardrobe.. something he’d not worn for a while, but had thrown in with his packing at the last minute…. He shuddered with nervous anticipation as he realised how much he’d grown since he last wore the clothes, embarrassed at their tightness. His legs and feet bare… the fabric of the clothing pulling over his newly acquired dance muscles. Blaine’s head snapped up as he spotted Kurt nervously hovering nearby. “What took you so long?”

“Sorry,” he whispered.

Kurt didn’t think he’d actually taken that long.. abandoning his usual meticulous clothes folding as he didn’t want to keep the older man waiting. Blaine picked up a pile of papers off of the desk, giving them a brief glance. “Do you know why I’ve asked to see you today?”

“I don’t think so,” Kurt said slowly.

“The answer is either ‘yes’ or ’no’ Kurt,” Blaine snapped.

“No Mr Anderson,” Kurt whispered, looking down at his bare feet.

“Look at me please,” Blaine said firmly, taking a step closer. “I’ve been having bad reports about you from all of your teachers. Late and missing homework.. rude in lessons.. late to lessons… texting in lessons. This is something I’m not prepared to tolerate.”

“That’s not right,” Kurt said quietly.. lifting his chin in defiance.

“Please don’t lie to me Kurt.”

“I’m not.”

“You’re not?”

“I’m not, Mr Anderson.”

“Are you suggesting all your teachers are making this up?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know.” Kurt blushed.

Blaine pressed his lips together. “Before we continue, can I just tell you about the last young man who came in this office and lied to me?”

Kurt nodded meekly.

“He had to stand in the corner, until he admitted the error of his ways.”

“And did he.. admit?” Kurt couldn’t help asking.

Blaine gave him an evil smirk. “Oh yes. After several hours, I have to say, when he was desperate for the bathroom. Unfortunately he hadn’t allowed for the fact that he had to have six of the best on his bare behind, before he could leave. Let’s just say it didn’t have a happy ending.”

“I see,” Kurt said. “Was that fair?”

Blaine slammed his hand down on the desk making Kurt jump. “Fair! You lose your right to fairness as soon as you misbehave in school. I’ve found that the best way to encourage good behaviour is to nip anything like this in the bud and a punishment in my office.. that’s something you won’t forget in a hurry.”

Kurt shifted on the spot. Blaine was really ‘hot’ like this… and Kurt couldn’t wait to be taken care of by this man.. in his sexy sharp suit.. with his severe demeanour. He wondered what it would take to break Blaine out of character. He had a feeling it wouldn’t take much.

Kurt was a little lost in thought… shaken back into reality as Blaine clicked his fingers in front of his face.. leaning in towards him. “Your punishment will be less severe if you apologise now,” Blaine said quietly, glancing down at Kurt’s stupidly tight shorts, which did nothing to hide the fact that he was already half hard. 

Kurt looked at Blaine from under his lashes, his face flushed. “I’m sorry Mr Anderson,” he whispered, “for being badly behaved.”

“I knew it,” Blaine said triumphantly. “You’re just an attention seeker.. and you’ve been very disrespectful haven’t you?”

Kurt nodded quietly.

“I’m afraid that means I’m going to have to spank you. Please pull down your shorts.”

“Yes Mr Anderson.” Kurt tucked his fingers into the waistband of his shorts.. pulling them down.. leaving his erection to spring up against his stomach.

“Oh Kurt,” Blaine sighed. “No underwear? You really are a show off aren’t you?”

Kurt stroked his cock.. making sure Blaine was watching.

“None of that,” Blaine snapped.. slapping Kurt’s hand away.. sending a vibration from his cock, right down to his toes. Kurt sucked in a breath as his cock bobbed to attention, pointing in Blaine’s direction… as the older man’s eyes were drawn to it. “And you’re not supposed to be enjoying this..” he virtually growled.

“This is all for you..” Kurt said cheekily. “You’re such a hot teacher.”

“You’re going to get such a spanking,” Blaine said reverently. “And it’s not going to be comfortable.”

Under Blaine’s instruction, Kurt found himself in the most uncomfortable position of his life.. nearly refusing, mainly because he didn’t think he could do it.. His legs were unnaturally wide apart.. and he was up on his toes, squatting with his hands on his knees. The position forced his ass out.. his hole twitching desperately at Blaine as he stood silently behind him. His legs were shaking badly. “You look so gorgeous like this,” Blaine said softly.

“Get on with it Mr Anderson..” Kurt huffed, unable to enjoy being exposed like this… his legs aching so much. He was silenced by a stinging slap on his buttock, almost forcing him off balance… unable to stop the small whimper escaping his lips.

“That’s no way to talk to a teacher,” Blaine smirked, placing several more hard and unforgiving smacks to Kurt’s ass. 

Kurt sighed. “Yeah.. well.. just get on and fuck me Blaine. My legs are killing me.”

Blaine hesitated for a moment, before letting out a small laugh. “Yeah.. okay.” 

Kurt heard Blaine fumble around for some lube, which he came back with surprisingly quickly… pushing two coated fingers inside Kurt with a speed he wouldn’t normally associate with Blaine. He often exasperated Kurt with just how slow and careful he usually was.. although Kurt had his suspicions that it was just because Blaine loved to hear him beg for ‘faster’ and ‘more’… often rendering him near to tears with desperation.

Kurt sighed with relief as he heard Blaine rushing to strip off his clothes… back in no time to wrap Kurt up in the warmth of his arms from behind, as he pushed inside him… right where he belonged. 

“Okay?” Blaine asked softly.

“Well.. yeah.. I mean this position’s not that comfortable… but apart from that…” Kurt breathed.

“Oh. Yeah we can… “ Blaine chuckled. “Sorry. Although you look so hot like this..” He pulled Kurt into his lap, ignoring Kurt’s huff… dropping to the floor.. his cock still perfectly snug inside, despite the movement… leaving Kurt pretty much in charge of things from there. But Blaine didn’t care.. he loved it when Kurt was in charge.

******

After, they showered again, quietly petting each other under the hot water spray. “Was that okay?” Blaine asked, nuzzling his face into the curve of Kurt’s neck.

“Mmm. ‘So’ good,” Kurt groaned, unable to resist grasping Blaine’s half hard cock in his soapy hand, as Blaine moaned weakly. “It was ‘so’, ‘so’ good. Although I’m sure I could have stayed in character longer than you did.”

“What?” Blaine’s head snapped up. “What do you mean?”

“Just that it didn’t take long for your dick to take over,” Kurt smirked.

“Not true,” Blaine pouted. “I’d like to see you last longer.”

“You’re on. It’s my turn next week,” Kurt said.. thinking he’d probably get Blaine off in the shower before they got out.. what with the speed his boyfriend had already grown hard in his hand with just a few casual strokes.. and a bit of suggestive talk.

“Can’t wait,” Blaine smiled.

“Good.. because I think it’s going to be time for you to join the McKinley High swim team.”

******

One week later… and Blaine gave a soft sigh as he squeezed himself into the bright red swimming trunks that had been laid out on the bed for him when he arrived home from college. He was pretty sure Kurt had chosen a size too small.. probably on purpose. As he looked at himself in the mirror.. he cringed at the tight fit of the swimwear.. and how little was left to the imagination.. he was also pretty sure he was in trouble.

He ran some of the hair gel through his hair, that Kurt had also left out for him… reminiscent of his school days. Although he left his hair a little looser than the severe style he used to sport. He wondered with excitement what Kurt had in store for him.

He was still examining his overall look in the mirror, when the bedroom door crashed open to reveal Kurt standing in the doorway, dressed in a well fitting red tracksuit… hair perfectly sculpted. “There you are Mr Anderson,” Kurt commented, firmly.. no smile on his face at all, “I was wondering what was taking you so long. I might have guessed you’d be admiring yourself in the mirror.”

“I wasn’t.. “ Blaine began.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Kurt interrupted. “Get out here now. When I asked to see you, I meant right now.. not next week. It doesn’t matter how good you think you look in those trunks, when we’ve had words about the short comings I’ve been noticing lately.. I hardly think it’s going to matter.”

“Um.. sorry..” Blaine wondered again what was in store as he slipped through the doorway.. Kurt holding the door open for him… careful not to brush against Kurt on his way out. Conscious of Kurt’s eyes boring into the back of him as he walked out into the lounge, never feeling more vulnerable.. noticing with a slight twist in his stomach, a wooden ruler laid out on the otherwise empty coffee table.

He had little time to wonder, before Kurt was right there… looming in front of him. Blaine had never felt so small. “Blaine Anderson.” Kurt rolled Blaine’s name over his tongue with emphasis.. making a shiver go down his spine. “I’m not fooled by your charm and film star good looks, because I know you’ve been a bad, bad boy, haven’t you?”

“Um.. Coach?” Blaine said quietly, realising however he played this would probably have the same end result. Perhaps he should play this up a bit. He couldn’t let Kurt have it all his own way.

“Remember when you came into my office, begging me to let you have a chance of being on the swim team?” Kurt’s face was so close to Blaine’s, he could feel Kurt’s breath as he ranted.

“I still do want that,” Blaine muttered. “I’m good at swimming.”

“What you are,” Kurt said firmly, “is a lazy boy who has only bothered to turn up to practice twice in the last two weeks.”

“That’s not…” Blaine frowned. 

“Unluckily for you.. that’s not up for debate… and this isn’t the first time you’ve been told about it either. I’m thinking my ruler across your bare bottom is a fitting punishment. What do you think?”

“Yes Coach.” Blaine tried not to smile.

“Good. But don’t think you’re going to get off this lightly. You’re going to take your punishment out in the corridor, where anyone passing can see how naughty you’ve been.” Kurt glanced up at the front door of the apartment.. as realisation dawned on Blaine.

“Out in the hallway? Kurt?” Blaine asked, reddening. “Really…?”

Kurt’s face softened as he looked at Blaine. “Colour? Blaine?”

Blaine swallowed heavily, but answered without hesitation. “Green.” There was no way he wanted this to stop now.

“You sure?”

“I’m sure,” Blaine nodded with a small smile. “As long as you’re going to let me suck your cock after.. you know.. just to prove how sorry I am.”

“You may.. do that,” Kurt said firmly, his voice only shaking a little. But he was determined to stay in character. “But don’t be thinking you’re be getting any special favours because of it.”

“Of course,” Blaine acknowledged.. beginning to feel the first stirrings in his groin. He wondered if Kurt would actually go through with it… but he should have known. Kurt was not likely to stop now, not when he’d teased Blaine for not staying in character for long, last week.

For one horrifying moment Blaine thought Kurt was really going to carry this out outside the apartment door, but was relieved when he stopped Blaine in the small entrance hall of the apartment, positioning him on all fours with his trunks pushed down around his thighs. “If this happens again, your punishment will really be in public..” Kurt muttered.

Blaine fleetingly thought about mentioning that he hadn’t actually done anything wrong in the first place, instead playing along. “I’m sorry for being so.. bad..” 

“Bad, bad boy.. you’re going to get six,” Kurt said loudly. “One for each practice missed…. and consider yourself lucky you’re not getting more.” The first came without warning.. the sting of the ruler making Blaine cry out loudly.. the force of the smack making his erection bob freely at the impact.

Involuntary tears pooled in Blaine’s eyes by the third, as he tried and failed to be quiet. “Please,” he whispered, “I promise to be good…” 

“I wish you’d thought of that in the first place,” Kurt said, not letting up. “You should know by now that I don’t stand for any nonsense.” He hurried through the end of the punishment before placing his hand gently on Blaine’s glowing red skin. Game over.

“I.. um have some lotion.. “ Kurt said, his face uncertain, as he knelt beside Blaine.. the ruler discarded on the floor.

“That sounds nice,” Blaine smiled. “Think I’m going to feel that for a few days. But not yet..”

“Too much?” Kurt bit his lip as he looked at his handiwork. “Was it too much?”

“Nah..” Blaine grinned. “I loved it. I love ‘you’… and first I think I promised you something..”

“I can wait..” Kurt offered, but not resisting as Blaine encouraged him to stand.. pulling down his track pants.. and dropping to his knees in front of him. He wouldn’t argue this one, Kurt decided.

********

After the initial hiccup, ‘date night’ was the safety net they needed. Both of them making sure to keep Friday nights free.. just to do something together. Sometimes it was just a simple trip to the movies.. or a bite to eat at a local restaurant. Sometimes it was just a quiet night home if they were tired.. followed by an early night, when they’d discover they weren’t quite as tired as they’d thought..

To be honest, the date nights were more important for Kurt than they were for Blaine. They kept him feeling secure when things became stressful. Grounded him.. the knowledge that he had his special time with Blaine to look forward to when he could barely cope with everything that was thrown at him during the week. Even if he could just cuddle up with Blaine on the couch.. and have him whisper sweet soothing words in his ear.. at least it was ‘their’ time.

Blaine, however, was more sure of himself. The more he had to do, the more he thrived. But he knew how important ‘date night’ was for Kurt, so he was happy to designate Friday evenings for his boyfriend.. after all he loved when they could spend some quality time together. He loved Kurt dearly.. but when Kurt was unhappy and stressed, there was not a happy atmosphere. He’d do anything to keep his lover happy.

That’s why Blaine was virtually quaking in his boots one particular Friday afternoon as he got out his phone to call Kurt. Blaine had done everything he could to avoid it… but there was just no way.. the play he was in was having it's first performance the next day and needed some last minute changes.... and everyone was being held back for another essential run through. Oh man.. he was going to have to cancel ‘date night’ or at the very least, postpone it…

This was a phone call Blaine really didn’t want to have to make….


End file.
